UNSPEAKABLE SECRET
by awknisa
Summary: [CHAPTER 4 UPDATED - 23 April 2016] : BIG EVENT HUNHAN INDONESIA : - Disaat sebuah rahasia masa lalu kelam yang saling memiliki keterikatan dan kenyataan yang pahit pada akhirnya di pertemukan kembali melalui sebuah ikatan cinta. Akankah berakhir menjadi kisah cinta yang bahagia atau justru sebaliknya? - GENDERSWITCH – GS FOR UKE – MATURE CONTENT - HUNHAN CHANBAEK KAISOO.
1. I Found You

**:: UNSPEAKABLE SECRET ::**

 **(** **말할** **수** **없는** **비밀** **)**

 **[CHAPTER 1]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **: BIG EVENT HUNHAN INDONESIA :**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY :**

 _Disaat sebuah rahasia masa lalu kelam yang saling memiliki keterikatan dan kenyataan yang pahit pada akhirnya di pertemukan kembali melalui sebuah ikatan cinta. Akankah berakhir menjadi kisah cinta yang bahagia atau justru sebaliknya?_

 **WARNING :**

GENDERSWITCH – GS FOR UKE – MATURE CONTENT – A LOT OF CHAPTER – TYPOS – NC IN SOME CHAPTER

 **MAIN CAST :**

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

 **SUPPORT CAST :**

Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun

Kim Jongin – Do Kyungsoo

And others.

 **HAPPY READING**

.

.

 _Musim panas. Musim yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh penduduk negara subtropis. Dimana mereka bisa merasakan kehangatan dari sinar matahari untuk sekedar berjemur di pantai atau berjalan-jalan di pusat perbelanjaan, berpiknik ditaman dan lain-lain. Selain itu pada musim panas tumbuhan dan buah-buahan sedang pada masa pertumbuhan penuhnya._

 _Namun sepertinya dibalik keceriaan dan kehangatan di musim panas, ada beberapa insan yang bahkan tak bisa merasakan efek dari musim panas yang paling dinanti ini sama sekali. Karena dimanapun dan kapanpun mereka berada, mereka selalu dilanda kedinginan yang tajam dan dan kesengsaraan tak berujung._

 _Suara lenguhan penuh kenikmatan terdengar menyeramkan di telinga seorang gadis dengan rambut yang di kepang dua tersebut. Tidak hanya lenguhan, namun teriakkan penuh kepiluan juga memenuhi indera pendengarannya. Gadis kecil itu kini berdiri terpaku sembari meremas erat boneka rusa yang berada di tangannya. Bulir-bulir keringat mulai mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya._

" _Appa, aku takut...hh..." lirihnya pelan dengan suara nan lembut itu._

 _Perlahan-lahan ia mundur dari tempat dimana ia berdiri dan saat ia bergegas untuk keluar dari ruangan yang kini sudah tak karuan bentuknya tersebut seketika semuanya menjadi gelap._

 _..._

Luhan membuka matanya dan langsung membuang nafas sebanyak-banyaknya begitu ia tersadar bahwa kejadian tadi hanyalah mimpi.

' _Mimpi itu datang lagi... dan aku tak tahu kapan mereka bosan mendatangiku...'_ batin Luhan sembari membuang nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

Setelah ia rasa nafasnya mulai teratur dengan cepat ia duduk bersandar di tempat tidurnya dan meraih segelas air putih yang berada di nakas sebelah kanan kasurnya lalu meneguk air itu dengan cepat tanpa sisa. Tangannya lalu meraih dua helai tissue yang berada di sebelah gelas tadi dan langsung mengelap keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya.

" _Appa_ , _eomma_ , aku merindukanmu..." lirihnya yang kini sedang memandangi wajah seorang pria tampan yang sedang mengendong gadis kecil berkepang dua sembari merangkul wanita berambut sepundak di layar ponselnya. Hm, foto ini terlihat cukup jadul, mungkin memang foto lama?

Tanpa ia sadari bulir-bulir bening yang selalu menjadi saksi kesedihan dan rasa takutnya kembali membobol dinding pertahanannya. Luhan lelah dengan semua ini, terkadang ia berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidupnya karena hidup dengan di gerayangi oleh rasa takut terasa sangat menyiksa.

KRING KRING

Ponsel berwarna _rose gold_ yang berada di genggamannya berdering dan layar berukuran sekitar lima inch tersebut menampilkan tulisan _'Incoming Call From Baekhyun Sunbae'_. Dengan cepat Luhan mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

" _Ne, Sunbae_?" sapa Luhan yang kini nafas teraturnya sudah benar-benar kembali.

" _Ya! Kau dimana?! Rapat dimulai tiga puluh menit lagi dan kau bahkan belum menampakkan batang hidungmu di kantor?"_ pekik sebuah suara nyaring dari seberang sana.

"Memangnya ini pukul bera— Astaga aku terlambat! _Ne, Sunbae_ , lima belas menit lagi aku akan sampai di kantor, _Gidaryeoyo_ (tunggu aku)." Tanpa mengindahkan omelan tambahan dari Baekhyun, Luhan langsung melompat dari kasurnya dan menyambar sehelai handuk yang tergantung di dekat lemarinya sebelum akhirnya ia masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

 **-awknisa's-**

Setelah selesai mandi, Luhan langsung mengenakan sebuah kemeja berlengan panjang berwarna putih dengan rok hitam pas badan. Ia lalu memoleskan make up sederhana pada wajah mulusnya dan tak lupa menyemprotkan parfum di sekujur tubuhnya.

Hari ini akan ada rapat penting karena pertama kalinya ia bisa menghadiri rapat dimana pejabat-pejabat perusahaan hadir. Selama delapan bulan bekerja di kantornya, Luhan belum pernah menghadiri rapat seperti itu sebelumnya.

Begitu selesai berpakaian dengan rapi dan lengkap, Luhan bergegas keluar dari kamar bernuansa kuning serta pink pastel tersebut dan menuruni puluhan anak tangga yang ada dirumahnya; kebetulan kamarnya berada di lantai dua rumah ini.

Saat ia sampai di depan meja makan, terlihat seorang pria yang sedang menyantap nasi gorengnya dengan santai, "Kenapa kau buru-buru sekali, eo? Ja, makan dul—"

"Aku sedang buru-buru, jadi kurasa aku tidak sempat untuk sekedar sarapan pagi ini. Aku duluan ya," potong Luhan cepat tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah pria itu.

"Ya! Kalau maagmu kambuh bagaimana?!" pekik pria itu lagi namun Luhan tidak menghiraukannya sama sekali, yang ada dipikirannya sekarang hanyalah bagaimana caranya sampai dikantor dengan cepat.

 **-awknisa's-**

Sedikit meleset dari janjinya, dalam waktu dua puluh lima menit ia baru sampai di sebuah perusahaan dengan gedung pencakar langit yang di dominasi oleh kaca tempat dimana ia bekerja tersebut. Untungnya keadaan lalu lintas yang selalu ia lewati untuk mencapai kantornya tidak terlalu macet hari ini dan ia juga tak perlu menunggu kendaraan umum terlalu lama tadi.

Dengan cepat kaki kaki rampingnya berlari pintu masuk utama kantor menuju ketempat dimana lift berada. Tanpa menunggu lama pintu lift tersebut terbuka dan ia langsung meluncur ke lantai enam.

Sesampainya di lantai enam, Luhan langsung disambut oleh celotehan Baekhyun yang terus saja menyalahkannya mengapa ia bisa datang terlambat di hari sepenting ini. Luhan tidak memusingkan celotehan seniornya yang satu itu sama sekali karena ia tahu betul bagaimana mulut Baekhyun, tapi dibalik kecerewetannya itu, Baekhyun adalah senior yang baik dan paling dekat dengan Luhan.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan semua yang kau butuhkan untuk mencatat hasil rapat nanti?" tanya Baekhyun.

" _Ne,_ _Sunbae_. Laptop, flashdisk, dan—Sial! Aku melupakan charger laptopku!" pekik Luhan yang kembali panik saat ia membuka tasnya dan ia lupa membawa charger laptopnya. Luhan ingat betul bahwa charger laptopnya ia letakkan diatas meja makan sebelum berangkat tadi.

" _Aish jinjja!_ Kau ini bagaimana sih? Mengapa persiapanmu hancur sekali, _eo?_ Bahkan disetiap rapat biasa yang kau hadiri kau terlihat begitu siap sampai kau bisa terpilih sebagai notulen hari ini karena para atasan menyukai caramu melaporkan rapat dengan detail, jelas, dan singkat," teriak Baekhyun lagi yang kini ikut panik karena tingkah ceroboh Luhan.

" _Mianhaeyo_ , _Sunbae_. Pikiranku sedikit kacau pagi ini..." Luhan menunduk penuh rasa bersalah. Entah kenapa hari ini ia bisa begitu ceroboh, padahal biasanya ia selalu saja memiliki persiapan yang matang setiap ia ditunjuk sebagai notulen dalam sebuah rapat.

Oke, biar ku jelaskan jabatan Luhan di Ilhwa Group ini. Luhan merupakan _supervisor_ di bagian marketing di perusahaan. Namun tak jarang ia ditunjuk sebagai notulen dalam beberapa rapat karena seluruh laporan rapat yang ia buat selalu mudah dipahami. Sedangkan Baekhyun merupakan manager yang berada satu tingkat diatas Luhan, karena pekerjaannya membuat ia terlalu sering berinteraksi dengan Baekhyun, lama kelamaan Baekhyun menjadi partner kerja alias atasan yang paling dekat dengannya.

" _Ja,_ kau gunakan saja laptopku nanti. Ayo sekarang kita harus menuju ke ruang rapat utama, lima menit lagi rapat di mulai," ajak Baekhyun.

 **-awknisa's-**

"Lebih cepat... sayanghh..." suara lenguhan seorang gadis yang kini berada dibawah kurungan seorang pria bertubuh indah terdengar begitu seksi di telinga pria berambut blonde tersebut. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa desahan demi desahan yang keluar dari bibir wanita itu justru semakin menaikkan gairahnya.

Dengan semangat Oh Sehun—nama pria berambut blonde itu—menghentakkan inti tubuhnya kedalam inti tubuh milik wanita itu sampai ia tak menghiraukan lagi cakaran kenikamatan yang di goreskan oleh wanita itu di punggung bidangnya.

Tangan Sehun tidak tinggal diam, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk meremas dada sintal yang bergerak kesana kemari itu dengan penuh gairah. Sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya sendiri agar tidak ambruk menimpah tubuh gadis yang berada dibawahnya.

Bibir Sehun terus melahap bibir wanita itu dengan garang dan sesekali ia juga menurunkan ciumannya ke leher jenjang yang sudah dipenuhi oleh bercak kemerahan yang merupakan hasil karyanya yang ia banggakan.

Keduanya melenguh kencang saat mereka mencapai puncak kenikmatan mereka bersama-sama, Sehun bahkan tak terlihat kesakitan sama sekali saat wanita itu menarik rambutnya begitu kencang untuk melampiaskan kenikmatan tiada tara yang sedang melanda mereka.

Sudah dua jam mereka terlibat dalam pergumulan yang entah kapan berakhir ini. Seprai kasur yang tadinya terpasang dengan kokoh di tepi-tepi kasur kini sudah berserakan entah kemana. Suara decitan kasur juga ikut menyertai desahan-desahan yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

Sang wanita terlihat mulai kelelahan mengikuti permainan Sehun, sesekali kata "Hentikan..." dan "Aku lelah, Sehun _-ssi_ ," terdengar dari bibir wanita itu. Tapi Sehun terlihat tidak menghiraukannya sama sekali, ia justru semakin semangat menghisap dada wanita itu secara bergantian dan memanjakan kemaluannya didalam sana.

Tak lama kemudian, sang wanita kembali mencapai puncak kenikmatannya dan dengan cepat Sehun menjilati cairan yang keluar dari kemaluan wanita tersebut tanpa rasa jijik sama sekali.

Bahkan kini ia memerintahkan sang wanita untuk menungging membelakanginya layaknya seorang anjing sementara ia akan kembali memasukan kemaluannya ke milik wanita itu. Jeritan panjang sang wanita menggema di seluruh penjuru kamar saat Sehun berhasil menghentakkan miliknya sedalam mungkin kedalam kemaluan wanita itu.

Tanpa kehilangan semangat sama sekali, Sehun kembali menggoyangkan pinggulnya dan diikut dengan wanita tersebut. Wanita itu terlihat sangat lelah, namun tak dapat dipungkiri ia benar-benar menikmati permainan Sehun.

Bahkan ia mendesah nikmat saat Sehun sesekali meremas dan memukul pantat serta dadanya yang kini tergantung bebas.

Saat Sehun hampir mencapai puncak kenikmatannya yang entah keberapa kali, tiba-tiba pintu kamar hotel yang sudah tak karuan bentuknya ini dibuka dengan kasar dari luar.

BRAAKK

" _Ya!_ Oh Sehun! Sudah pukul berapa ini?! Sampai kapan kau akan bermain dengan jalang itu?!" pekik seorang pria dengan setelan jas berwarna hitam yang di lengkapi dengan kemeja berwarna putih di dalamnya. Kalau boleh berpendapat, pria itu tak kalah tampannya dengan Sehun.

"Brengsek! Kenapa kau masuk sekarang, huh?!" mau tak mau Sehun terpaksa menghentikan goyangan pinggulnya dan mengeluarkan kemaluannya dari liang kenikmatan tersebut.

"Kau bahkan sudah terlambat lima belas menit untuk rapat pagi ini, bodoh! Sudah berapa kali aku mewanti-wantimu agar tidak lupa waktu saat bermain dengan jalang seperti ini! Bagaimanapun juga kau punya banyak urusan yang harus kau kerjakan, Brengsek."

Jongin; sekertaris Sehun, tanpa segan masuk kedalam kamar tersebut dan melemparkan sehelai handuk pada Sehun. "Cepat mandi sekarang, aku tidak mau lagi menunggumu lebih dari sepuluh menit, oke?"

"Sialan, kalau kau bukan temanku mungkin kau sudah mati sekarang, Kim Jongin." Dengan berat hati akhirnya Sehun menuruni ranjang berukuran besar tersebut dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Sementara Jongin hanya bisa menghela nafas kasar mengatasi tingkah bajingan Sehun sembari memberikan sebuah amplop yang cukup tebal sebagai bayaran atas permainannya dengan Sehun barusan kepada wanita yang sedang kelelahan tak berdaya di atas ranjang tersebut.

 **-awknisa's-**

Akhinya setelah waktu rapat sempat terulur empat puluh lima menit akibat menunggu beberapa direktur dan dewan direksi yang belum hadir, rapat resmi dimulai. Inilah keadaan yang terkadang Luhan benci, dimana orang yang lebih berkuasa bisa bertindak seenaknya. Sedangkan karyawan biasa sepertinya harus diburu-buru setengah mati seperti tadi pagi agar tidak terlambat. Bahkan ia tak sempat untuk sekedar mengisi perutnya saking terburu-buru.

Well, para atasan itu selalu saja menggunakan alasan pekerjaan yang menumpuk sebagai alasan keterlambatan mereka? Benar-benar klise. Apa mereka pikir karyawan sekelas Luhan dan lainnya tidak memiliki pekerjaan yang menumpuk juga?

Yang paling membuat Luhan semakin jengkel adalah pria muda yang masuk paling belakangan atau sekitar satu menit yang lalu, yang membuat rapat terlalu lama diulur karena menunggu kehadirannya.

Dengan rambutnya yang di beri warna blonde dan sedikit warna hitam akibat rambut yang mulai tumbuh di bagian akar rambutnya, pria itu berjalan santai masuk kedalam ruangan rapat sembari menegak segelas kopi keluaran _starbucks_ dengan tangan kanannya.

Seluruh audience rapat hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat pria muda tersebut karena menurut apa yang Baekhyun katakan pria tersebut bernama Oh Sehun, Direktur bagian Distribusi Luar Negeri dari Ilhwa Group, dan pria bernama Sehun itu juga merupakan penerus Ilhwa Group kelak karena ia ternyata adalah anak tunggal dari Presdir Oh Ilwoo.

Oh Sehun terkenal sebagai Direktur dengan tingkat kesopan santunan yang minim meskipun ia berpendidikan tinggi. Well, Luhan tidak heran lagi karena anak orang kaya banyak yang angkuh seperti pria itu.

Sebenarnya banyak para direktur dan pemegang saham yang kurang menyukai tingkah Sehun, namun karena performa kerjanya yang benar-benar luar biasa sehingga Ilhwa Group dapat melebarkan sayapnya ke Amerika Serikat dua tahun belakangan ini karena hasil kerjanya. Kesupelannya dalam bergaul dan melobi pekerjaan benar-benar patut diacungi sepuluh jempol. Sehingga para pemegang saham tidak dapat berkutik selain menahan diri untuk bersabar dengan ulah semena-mena Sehun.

Selama rapat berlangsung Luhan terlihat fokus menyimak apa yang sedang dipresentasikan dan juga pendapat-pendapat para audience rapat yang hadir. Jika ia menemukan point-point penting ia langsung mencurahkannya pada layar netbook berukuran 11 inch yang ada di hadapannya.

Tanpa ia sadari, seorang pria yang duduk selurusan dengannya sedang memperhatikannya sembari menyunggingkan senyuman miring sesekali. Pada awal-awal rapat dimulai sepertinya pria itu belum terlalu sadar dengan kehadiran Luhan, namun sejak pertengahan rapat pria tersebut mulai mencuri-curi pandang sesekali pada Luhan yang bahkan tak menoleh ke arahnya sama sekali sejak tadi.

Siapa lagi pria itu kalau bukan Oh Sehun.

Saat rapat berakhir, dengan cepat Luhan membereskan barang-barangnya dan bergegas keluar dari ruangan rapat tersebut. Ia merasa kembali rileks karena akhirnya ia dapat berdiri setelah duduk menyimak rapat yang berlangsung sekitar tiga jam tersebut.

Saat Luhan dan Baekhyun hampir mencapai pintu keluar, sebuah suara parau namun terdengar indah memanggil nama Baekhyun, "Baekhyun- _ssi_?" sontak Baekhyun sang pemilik nama dan Luhan yang sedang berjalan di sebelah Baekhyun menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ternyata Direktur Oh, alias Oh Sehun yang memanggil manajer mungil tersebut.

Sementara Baekhyun dan Luhan bergeming di tempat mereka berdiri semula, Sehun bersama sekertarisnya, Kim Jongin, perlahan berjalan menghampiri mereka.

" _Ne_ , _Isajangnim_ (Ya, Direktur)?" tanya Baekhyun dengan sopan.

"Bisakah kita berbicara sebentar? Hanya lima menit," ujar Sehun lagi.

Dengan senang hati Baekhyun mengangguk. Oh ayolah wanita mana yang tidak akan bereaksi seperti Baekhyun begitu ia diajak berbicara oleh eksekutif muda setampan Sehun.

"Tapi aku mau kita bicara tanpa rekanmu yang cantik ini, _because this is secret_ ," ujar Sehun lagi sembari melirik ke arah Luhan sebentar lalu mengerlingkan sebelah matanya yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun gemetaran di tempatnya.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit." Begitu sadar maksud Sehun, Luhan langsung menundukkan kepalanya dan melengang keluar dari ruangan rapat tersebut sembari menggengam _netbook_ putih milik Baekhyun.

 **-awknisa's-**

Setelah kepergiannya dari ruang rapat, Luhan menyempatkan diri untuk menikmati segelas kopi yang ia ambil dari _vending machine_ yang ada di dekat kantin. Ya, kebetulan rapatnya berakhir memang bersamaan dengan jam makan siang kantor.

Seketika bayangan Sehun yang sedang mengerling genit tadi terlintasi di benaknya. Dengan cepat Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan bayangan tak bermutu tersebut.

Jujur, tadi adalah kali pertamanya ia melihat Direktur Oh yang biasa di bangga-banggakan rekan kerjanya. Ya, Luhan akui Sehun memang tampan dan tubuhnya sempurna. Selain itu pria bermarga Oh tersebut juga memiliki aura yang cukup kuat menurut Luhan, karena bila Sehun menatap tepat dimatamu maka kau akan merasa di intimidasi oleh tatapannya. Tajam, namun hangat. Entahlah begitu membingungkan.

Tapi tunggu... saat memikirkan tatapan tajam namun hangat itu Luhan seketika merasa bahwa ia pernah menjumpai tatapan serupa di masa lalu, namun ia tidak mengingat kapan, dimana, dan tepatnya siapa pemilik tatapan itu.

 _Ya, tidak salah lagi, aku pernah menjumpai tatapan yang persis seperti tatapan milik Oh Isajangnim,_ batin Luhan sembari mengerutkan dahinya dan sesekali ia memejamkan matanya untuk mencoba mengingat.

" _Aigoo_ , ternyata kau selalu menghabiskan waktu makan siangmu dengan meminum kopi seperti ini? Pantas saja badanmu kurus kering," ujar sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba saja terdengar jelas di telinga Luhan dan mau tak mau membuatnya menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang sudah sangat ia kenali tersebut.

"Kenapa kau berisik sekali, _eo?_ Kau sendiri mengapa tidak makan siang?"' tanya Luhan pada sosok tinggi menjulang di sebelahnya, Park Chanyeol.

Biar kujelaskan sedikit tentang Chanyeol. Pria dengan lesung pipi yang imut dan mata bulat yang indah tersebut adalah teman pertama Luhan di dunia ini. Teman yang berhasil membuatnya bangkit dari keterpurukan, teman yang sedikit banyak menyelamatkannya dari kekelaman dunia ini.

Luhan dan Chanyeol selalu bersama-sama dari jenjang sekolah dasar sampai mereka sudah bekerja saat inipun keduanya tak pernah terpisah. Hanya saja sayangnya Chanyeol dan Luhan berbeda divisi di kantor ini, Luhan dibagian marketing dan Chanyeol dibagian design. Tapi hal itu tak lantas membuat keduanya berhenti berteman, Chanyeol dan Luhan kerap kali mengunjungi satu sama lain di kantor atau makan siang dan pulang bersama setiap harinya.

"Ternyata... penyebab pagi tadi kau terburu-buru seperti itu karena kau menjadi salah satu dari tiga notulen di rapat besar hari ini ya? Whoa, hebat sekali, kenapa tidak cerita padaku?" Chanyeol bertepuk tangan sembari tersenyum penuh bangga pada Luhan.

"Lebih hebat mana dengan dirimu yang bahkan berhasil menjadi manager dalam waktu delapan bulan. Benar-benar tidak bisa di percaya," balas Luhan sembari cemberut karena baru-baru ini Chanyeol mendapat promosi kenaikkan jabatan dan ia berhasil dilantik menjadi manager padahal mereka baru bekerja selama delapan bulan di Ilhwa Group. Ya, Chanyeol memang memiliki koneksi di perusahaan ini. Paman kandungnya bekerja sebagai Direktur di Ilhwa Group cabang Jepang.

"Kau sendiri tahu kalau itu bukan _pure_ karena upayaku sendiri. Kau tidak lupa dengan pamanku yang bekerja di Ilhwa Group cabang Jepang itu bukan?" jawab Chanyeol terang-terangan.

"Tapi tetap saja kau hebat, karena tidak mungkin perusahaan mengabulkan permintaan pamanmu begitu saja kalau kerjamu tak sesuai." Luhan langsung meyakinkan Chanyeol bahwa pria itu memang benar-benar berkompeten. Oh ayolah, ia bahkan lulusan fakultas design dari Seoul National University, jelas saja Chanyeol memang aslinya pintar bukan?

"Kalau begitu, kita sama-sama hebat saja biar adil! Hihihi!" ujar Chanyeol yang kini merampas kopi yang sedari tadi Luhan pegang dan meneguknya hingga habis.

" _Ya!_ Ambil kopimu sendiri, kenapa kau senang sekali merebut kopi milkku, huh?!" protes Luhan yang langsung melayangkan beberapa pukulan ke punggung bidang yang di balut oleh kemeja biru donker tersebut.

"Luhan _-ah_ , ternyata kau disini," tiba-tiba sebuah suara nyaring yang Luhan yakini merupakan suara Baekhyun menepuk punggungnya dari belakang.

" _Ne_ , Baekhyun _Sunbae_ , kau sudah selesai berbicara dengan Direktur Oh?" tanya Luhan basa-basi.

"Yup, dan ada hal penting yang harus ku sampaikan padamu, tapi tidak disini," ujar Baekhyun yang menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol.

"Hai, Baekhyun _-ah_?" sapa Chanyeol yang terlihat canggung.

"Oh, hai, Chanyeol _-ssi_ ," balas Baekhyun tak kalah canggung, bahkan kini ia menggunakan bahasa formal pada Chanyeol yang awalnya menyapa dirinya dengan bahasa santai.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menggunakan bahasa for—"

"Kami berdua memiliki urusan yang cukup penting. Jadi kami permisi dulu ya," potong Baekhyun cepat dan langsung menarik Luhan untuk mengikutinya.

Luhan melambaikan tangannya terakhir kali ke arah Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya membalikkan badannya mengikuti Baekhyun.

 **-awknisa's-**

"Apa kau masih marah pada Chanyeol?" tanya Luhan saat mereka kini sudah sampai diruangan mereka sendiri, di lantai enam tepatnya.

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa kurang nyaman bila berada di dekatnya semenjak kejadian itu," jawab Baekhyun sembari menaikan bahunya.

"Aku harap kalian bisa kembali seperti dahulu," balas Luhan dengan wajah murung.

"Aku rasa kami tidak bisa kembali seperti dulu. Sudahlah jangan membahas tentang Chanyeol, kau mau membuat moodku turun ya?"

"Oke, maaf. Jadi, katakan padaku hal penting seperti apa yang ingin kau beritahu?" tanya Luhan kembali pada topik awal.

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum jahil seketika, "Sebenarnya... tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya membuat alasan agar bisa menjauh dari Chanyeol."

" _Aigoo_ , sudah kuduga... Padahal kulihat Chanyeol berharap banyak saat ia melihatmu tadi. Bahkan ia menyapamu leb—"

"Sudah kubilang jangan bahas pria bertelinga lebar itu!" protes Baekhyun yang kini memasang tampang cemberut.

" _Arraseoyo_ , _Sunbae_. Oh ya, apa kau sudah makan siang, _Sunbae?_ " tanya Luhan pada Baekhyun, ia merasa perutnya mulai terasa seperti diremas-remas, yeah seorang penderita maag sepertinya memang wajar merasakan hal ini saat mereka telat makan.

"Belum, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang sekarang? Kebetulan masih ada waktu dua puluh menit lagi," ajak Luhan.

Akhirnya mereka langsung menuju ke kantin kantor, karena apabila makan diluar sepertinya akan terlalu menghabiskan waktu.

Sesampainya di kantin, seperti dugaan Luhan awalnya, kantin kantor telihat benar-benar ramai ketika jam makan siang. Namun untungnya antrian hari ini tidak terlalu panjang, mungkin karena ia datang cukup terlambat. Luhan dan Baekhyun langsung mengambil nampan mereka masing-masing dan mengantri untuk mengambil santapan.

Setelah mengantri sekitar lima menit akhirnya makan siang dengan lauk utama daging ayam teriyaki yang di lengkapi dengan beberapa menu kecil tambahan berhasil tertata dengan rapi di nampan mereka. Baekhyun dan Luhan memilih untuk menyantap makan siang mereka di meja panjang berkapasitas delapan orang yang kebetulan hanya terisi dua orang sekarang.

" _Aigoo_ , hari ini sepertinya aku sedang beruntung. Akhirnya menu favoritku di hidangkan setelah dua minggu aku menunggunya!" ujar Baekhyun yang kegirangan sembari mulai menyantap makanannya. Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat tingkah wanita tersebut, benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

Baru saja Luhan hendak memakan suapan ketiganya, seketika terdengar suara dari seluruh karyawan yang sedang menghabiskan waktu di kantin menjadi heboh. Otomatis ia mengalihkan padangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan untuk mengetahui penyebab kehebohan tersebut.

Ternyata... penyebab kehebohan tersebut dikarenakan kedatangan seorang pria berambut blonde yang kini sedang mengantre di antrian makanan bersama karyawan lain.

Ya, Direktur Oh—direktur termuda dan tertampan di perusahaan ini sedang mengantre makanan di kantin kantor bersama dengan sekertaris seksinya, Kim Jongin. Bukankah ini hal yang langka? Bahkan selama delapan bulan Luhan bekerja di perusahaan ini ia tidak pernah bertemu langsung dengan Sehun kecuali saat rapat tadi pagi. Kenapa hari ini sepertinya sangat mudah melihat batang hidung Oh Sehun? Terutama bagi dirinya.

"Whoa, apa aku tidak salah lihat? Direktur Oh makan di kantin kantor?! _Daebak!"_ terdengan bisik-bisik dari para karyawan yang berada disekitar Luhan.

Kata demi kata mulai dari rasa keterkejutan hingga pujian akan ketampanan Sehun kerap terdengar dimana-mana, seperti ucapan salah satu karyawan wanita yang satu meja dengan Luhan, "Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Direktur Oh selama satu tahun aku bekerja disini, dan dia... benar-benar tampan! Seperti bukan manusia!" pekik pelan gadis berkemeja merah muda tersebut.

Oh ayolah siapa yang tidak terkejut melihat kehadiran Sehun hari ini. Apalagi Sehun memang terkenal sebagai penghuni kantor yang paling sulit di jumpai lebih dari Presdir Oh—pemilik perusahaan sekalipun. Ya, alasan utamanya karena Sehun memang lebih sering bertugas di luar negeri daripada di Seoul, lalu kabarnya Sehun juga selalu menggunakan VIP Lift saat ia hendak menuju ke ruangannya dan juga ia selalu pulang kantor saat larut malam, sekitar pukul sembilan malam keatas.

Luhan akhirnya memilih untuk kembali menyantap makanannya karena perutnya yang kini terasa nyeri lebih penting daripada Oh Sehun, bahkan ia tak sadar jika Baekhyun yang berada di hadapannya sudah ikut terhipnotis dengan kehadiran Sehun.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" suara parau itu memasukki pendengaran Luhan, seketika jantungnya berdegup kencang tanpa sebab dan sontak ia menoleh ke arah datangnya suara dan ia mendapati wajah Oh Sehun yang tepat 30 sentimeter di hadapannya.

" _N—ne_..." tanpa sadar ia menjawab dengan gugup. Sebenarnya faktor kegugupannya di dominasi oleh rasa terkejut karena kehadiran Sehun yang tiba-tiba, bukan karena hal lainnya.

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Luhan, dengan cepat Sehun mengambil posisi duduk tepat di sebelah Luhan dan mulai menyantap makan siangnya, di ikuti pula oleh Jongin.

"Jadi begini ya suasana makan siang di kantin kantor setiap harinya? Selalu ramai..." ujar Sehun di sela-sela pria itu mengunyah makanannya.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun menyambar omongan Sehun, " _Ne_ , _Isajangnim_. Bahkan terkadang kantin kantor lebih ramai daripada hari ini, apalagi di hari kamis karena kantor menyediakan menu spesial seperti steak dan lain-lain."

"Ternyata makanan disini tidak buruk juga rasanya, ayahku pintar juga memilih koki, hahaha," ujar Sehun sembari tertawa kecil.

"Bukankah begitu, Nona... Xi?" tanya Sehun pada Luhan yang tepat duduk disebelahnya namun sedari tadi justru asik menyantap makanannya tanpa menghiraukan kehadiran Sehun.

" _Ah, Ne._ " Luhan menjawab dan sebisanya ia tersenyum tipis sembari mati-matian menahan rasa sakit yang kini melanda bagian perutnya.

Sehun yang sepertinya menyadari kejanggalan pada wanita yang duduk disebelahnya langsung mengerutkan dahinya, "Kau sedang sakit ya? Wajahmu pucat sekali," ujar Sehun dengan suara cukup keras sehingga membuat beberapa karyawan wanita yang mendengar melemparkan tatapan penuh iri pada Luhan yang diberikan perhatian oleh Sehun.

" _Anniya_ , aku... hanya... telat makan saja, _Isajangnim_ ," jawab Luhan yang sekuat tenaga kini sedang menahan rasa sakit karena perutnya serasa diremas-remas oleh 10 orang.

"Jongin _-ah_ , apa kau membawa obat maagku?" Sehun menolehkan kepalanya pada Jongin yang berada tepat di hadapannya saat ini.

" _Eo_ , aku membawanya. Maagmu kambuh?" tanya Jongin balik.

"Cepat berikan padaku, sepertinya nona ini membutuhkannya."'

Perkataan Sehun barusan semakin menyita perhatian seluruh karyawan yang berada di kantin kantor ini. _The Power of Sehun_ memang tidak bisa diragukan.

Merasa dirinya sedang menjadi pusat perhatian saat ini, dengan cepat Luhan bangkit dari duduknya, karena _for your information_ , ia tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatiaan seperti sekarang ini.

"Tidak perlu, _Isajangnim_. Aku memiliki obatku sendiri di tas, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. _Kajja,_ Baekhyun _Sunbae_." Luhan membungkukan tubuhnya pada Sehun lalu berlari kecil sembari menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk kembali ke ruangan mereka.

 **-awknisa's-**

Kini Sehun baru saja kembali keruangannya setelah pertama kalinya ia menghabiskan makan siang di kantin kantor selama tiga tahun ia bekerja di kantor ini. Sehun mengambil dua buah kaleng sparkling water rasa lemon dari kulkas yang ada diruangannya dan memberikan salah satunya pada Jongin.

Yup, hubungan Sehun dan Jongin bukan hanya sebatas atasan dengan bawahan saja. Sehun dan Jongin bahkan sudah berteman sejak kuliah dulu. Bahkan bisa dibilang Sehun berperan banyak dalam kelangsungan hidup Jongin karena Sehunlah yang mengeluarkan Jongin dari dunia kelamnya di masa lalu.

"Kenapa kau terlihat aneh sekali sejak rapat tadi pagi, Sehun _-ah_?" tanya Jongin.

"Aneh? Memangnya aku berbuat apa? Aku merasa tidak ada hal aneh pada diriku hari ini," ujar Sehun enteng sembari duduk di sofa dan menyilangkan kakinya santai.

"Ya, kau aneh. Apalagi dengan hal yang terjadi barusan, benar-benar diluar nalarku. Kau tiba-tiba makan di kantin dan dengan senang hati menampakkan wajahmu di hadapan mereka. Setelah itu kau pakai sok perhatian segala pada gadis yang duduk disebelahmu tadi," jelas Jongin dengan wajah penuh keheranan akan tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Hm, aku hanya merasa saja bahwa aku harus mulai menunjukkan wajahku pada karyawan-karyawan di perusahaan ini. Lagipula nantinya perusahaan ini akan jadi milikku juga 'kan?" Sehun tersenyum miring setelah itu meneguk minumannya.

"Klise sekali alasanmu Tuan Oh, kau pikir aku percaya?" Jongin berdecak dan mengeluarkan senyuman miring kebanggannya juga sembari melirik ke arah Sehun yang kini terlihat sedang menerawang sembari tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ah jangan bilang kalau kau..."

Sehun kembali melirik ke arah Jongin, "Tidak, Jongin-ah. Ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan, percaya padaku." Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi aku yakin kalau apa yang sedang aku pikirkan ini benar." Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya sembari melemparkan tatapan tak percaya ke arah Sehun.

Melihat Jongin yang terus melemparkan tatapan tersebut kepada dirinya, Sehun akhirnya menyerah, "Oke, akan kuberitahu kau suatu rahasia."

Sehun bangkit dari kursinya sembari mendekat ke arah Jongin. Lalu ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah telinga Jongin dan berbisik, "Sebenarnya..."

Sehun menghela nafas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan omongannya, "Nona Xi... adalah anak dari wanita itu."

BOOM!

Perkataan Sehun barusan berhasil membuat Jongin terpaku ditempatnya. Sedangkan Sehun, kini sudah kembali duduk di tempatnya semula sembari tersenyum miring dan menerawang jauh entah kemana.

Mengapa Jongin bisa seterkejut itu mendengar perkataan Sehun barusan? Dan juga... siapakah ' _wanita'_ yang dimaksud oleh Sehun?

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

Helluv! Mungkin kalian asing banget sama aku...

Yup! Ini pertama kalinya aku nulis fanfiction di FFN hihihi. But... aku sempat menulis beberapa fanfiction juga, tapi aku post di _wordpress_ dengan cast EXO x OC.

Gimana chapter satunya? Well, mungkin masih kurang greget karena masih permulaan dan belum ada kejelasan apapun diantara para tokoh dan konflik yang akan timbul. So, kalau mau tau kelanjutannya terus ikutin FF ini yah, thankschu!


	2. Kiss Attack

**:: UNSPEAKABLE SECRET ::**

 **(CHAPTER 2)**

 **.**

" _Terserah kau ingin menjulukiku gila, biadab atau pshyco sekalipun. Sesuai motto hidupku, aku tak peduli dengan apapun yang aku lakukan yang penting hidupku bahagia, bahkan jika aku harus menyakiti orang lain demi kebahagiaanku. Kau tahu jelas itu."_

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

.

.

"Ah jangan bilang kalau kau..."

Sehun kembali melirik ke arah Jongin, "Tidak, Jongin. Ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan, percaya padaku." Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi aku yakin kalau apa yang sedang aku pikirkan ini benar..." Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya sembari melemparkan tatapan tak percaya ke arah Sehun.

"Oke, akan kuberitahu kau suatu rahasia."

Sehun bangkit dari kursinya sembari mendekat ke arah Jongin. Lalu ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah telinga Jongin dan berbisik, "Sebenarnya..."

Sehun menghela nafas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan omongannya, "Nona Xi adalah anak dari wanita itu."

BOOM!

Perkataan Sehun barusan berhasil membuat Jongin terpaku ditempatnya. Sedangkan Sehun, kini sudah kembali duduk di tempatnya semula sembari tersenyum miring dan menerawang jauh entah kemana.

"Wanita yang kau maksud barusan adalah ibu tirimu 'kan?" tanya Jongin yang masih mempertahankan ekspresi terkejutnya.

Seketika nada bicara Sehun menjadi ketus, super dingin. "Jangan pernah sebut wanita jalang itu sebagai ibu tiriku."

"Oke, aku minta maaf. Jadi benar... Nona Xi yang berada di sebelahmu tadi adalah anak dari mendiang wanita itu? Kau tahu darimana?"

Sehun memasang wajah angkuhnya sembari terkekeh kecil. "Hei, kau pikir setelah kematian wanita itu aku sudah mengikhlaskan semua yang dilakukannya? Tentu saja aku masih punya rencana lain... dan tepat sekali! Aku menemukan fakta bahwa ia memiliki seorang anak gadis dan... ya, dia bekerja di perusahaan ayahku. Bukankah aku seperti mendapatkan durian runtuh? Aku bahkan tidak perlu bersusah payah mencari keberadaan anak dari wanita itu."

"Jadi maksudmu... kau akan meneruskan dendam gilamu itu pada anak gadisnya? _Ya!_ Oh Sehun... gadis itu bahkan tak ada campur tangan apapun dengan masalahmu ini." Jongin tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran sahabatnya ini. Oh Sehun... benar-benar tak tertebak.

" _You got the point_ , Kim Jongin. Tumben sekali kau pintar," canda Sehun untuk mencairkan suasana karena ia melihat Jongin yang kini benar-benar serius.

"Oh ayolah, Oh Sehun. Berhenti menjadi gila, apa kau bahkan tidak merasa bersalah telah mem—"

"Aku tidak melakukannya! Ingat Kim Jongin, aku tidak pernah melakukan hal itu, itu semua bukan salahku!" Sehun tau apa yang akan dikatakan Jongin, dan ia benar-benar benci mendengar kalimat itu. Kalimat yang akan membuatnya merasa seperti terlempar ke dasar jurang yang amat dalam.

"Oh Sehun, dengar aku. Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan hidup dengan dendam seperti ini. Mulailah membiasakan diri untuk mengikhlaskan apa yang telah pergi darimu. Kau tahu, semua kelakuanmu itu akan menyakiti dirimu di akhir!" peringat Jongin dengan sedikit membentak. Lama kelamaan ia mulai muak dengan kelakuan Sehun yang sangat susah sekali menerima kenyataan. Sehingga membuatnya melakukan hal-hal gila untuk lari dari kenyataan yang tak disukanya tersebut.

Sehun melirik dengan pandangan tak suka ke arah Jongin, "Aku tidak peduli apakah aku akan sakit di akhir, yang penting... saat ini aku bahagia. Perlu kau ketahui, melihat semua orang yang berhubungan dengan wanita itu tersakiti dan tersiksa sama saja membuatku bahagia setengah mati. Jadi jelas saja aku tidak akan merasakan sakit disini, ini justru sumber kebahagiaanku," balas Sehun.

Sebelum Jongin sempat membalas perkataan Sehun, pria berkulit pucat itu kembali berbicara, "Dan kau harus tau, begitu aku menemukan fakta bahwa anak dari wanita itu bekerja di perusahaan ini juga, aku merasa seperti dilahirkan kembali. Seketika gairah hidupku kembali meningkat, Jong. Kau harusnya turut berbahagia melihat sahabatmu ini bahagia."

"Bahagia diatas penderitaan orang memang hobimu, Oh Sehun. Benar-benar biadab." Jongin sudah menyerah dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun.

"Terserah kau ingin menjulukiku gila, biadab atau pshyco sekalipun. Sesuai motto hidupku, aku tak peduli dengan apapun yang aku lakukan yang penting hidupku bahagia, bahkan jika aku harus menyakiti orang lain demi kebahagiaanku. Kau tahu jelas itu," tegas Sehun.

Jongin hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, karena sampai mulutnya berbusa pun, ia takkan bisa menentang kemauan seorang Oh Sehun.

TOK TOK TOK

Suara ketukkan pintu menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka, "Masuk..." ujar Sehun begitu saja karena ia sudah tahu siapa yang mengetuk pintu itu, yaitu anak buahnya yang ia tugaskan untuk mencari tahu tentang Luhan.

Seorang pria muda dengan tubuh tidak terlalu tinggi dengan potongan rambut nyaris botak memasukki ruangan Sehun setelah itu menyerahkan sebuah amplop besar berwarna cokelat nan super tebal itu.

Sehun lagi-lagi terlihat tersenyum penuh arti dan tanpa basa-basi ia langsung menyambar amplop yang sudah ia idam-idamkan belakangan ini. Bukan, bukan berisikan uang. Oh ayolah, Sehun bahkan sudah muak melihat uang.

"Kerja bagus, kau bisa keluar," perintah Sehun. Pria muda berpakaian serba hitam dengan _headset bluetooth_ yang terpasang kokoh di telinga kanannya tersebut langsung membungkuk sopan di hadapan Sehun sebelum ia meninggalkan ruangan beraroma citrus tersebut.

Jongin terlihat begitu penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Sehun barusan, "Apa isi amplop itu?" tanya Jongin langsung.

"Apapun isinya, ini bahkan lebih berharga daripada seratus emas batangan." Sehun tersenyum miring dan tangannya bergerak cepat menyobek ujung amplop tersebut.

Jongin paham begitu ia melihat apa yang dikeluarkan Sehun dari amplop tersebut. Beberapa file yang sudah tersusun dengan rapi. Tidak, itu bukan file tentang pekerjaan sama sekali karena pria yang menyerahkan amplop tersebut pada Sehun juga bukan karyawan di Ilhwa Group ini. "Kau... benar-benar lebih lincah dari seorang kelinci, Oh Sehun..." Jongin hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat Sehun yang kini sedang fokus membaca kata perkata yang terlukis diatas kertas putih itu.

"Xi Luhan... usianya 25 tahun pada bulan april tahun ini dan ia adalah gadis berketurunan China – Korea. Ayahnya bernama Xi Youqian yang merupakan pria berdarah China maka dari itu ia bermarga Xi, dan ibunya.. oke untuk yang satu ini akan kulewatkan." Sehun meneruskan apa yang baru saja ia pahami dari file tersebut kepada Jongin.

Ya, kalian benar, isi amplop tebal tadi adalah file mengenai apapun tentang Luhan. Sehun rasa ia harus benar-benar mengetahui luar dalam tentang Xi Luhan agar rencananya berbuah hasil yang manis, sesuai kehendaknya. Beginilah Oh Sehun, tidak pernah setengah-setengah dalam mencapai apa yang ia inginkan. Tidak heran ia selalu berhasil mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan.

"Wow, ternyata aku mendapatkan fakta yang menarik satu lagi!" pekik Sehun kesenangan saat ia membaca informasi dikertas tersebut.

Jongin menarik alisnya keatas, "Hal apalagi?"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Jongin sekarang, "Nona Xi... ternyata mengidap _Cleisiophobia_ , atau phobia akan ruangan yang terkunci, dan aku... bisa memanfaatkan kekurangannya ini..." ujar Sehun dengan wajah licik sekali lagi.

.

.

.

Baekhyun hendak membereskan barang-barangnya karena sebentar lagi jam pulang kantor akan tiba. Namun tiba-tiba saja mood baiknya menyambut jam pulang kantor rusak saat ia harus mendengar sebuah suara berat yang benar-benar ia benci belakangan ini.

Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah suara Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol.

"Baek, _annyeong_!" sapa pria bertubuh tinggi menjulang yang kini berada di ambang pintu masuk ruangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya melirik sebentar ke arah Chanyeol dengan wajah datar sebelum akhirnya ia kembali berkutat dengan tas hitamnya.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi tuli, Byun Baekhyun?" Chanyeol kini berjalan dengan santainya ke arah Baekhyun, sedangkan beberapa karyawan disekitar Baekhyun yang mengetahui sedikit cerita tentang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

"Kalau kau mau tahu, aku hanya tuli pada suaramu, entah kenapa suara jelekmu itu tak berhasil menembus indera pendengaranku. Apa mungkin karena kau terlalu sering berbohong, ya? Sampai suaramu bahkan tak terdengar di telinga suciku," balas Baekhyun tanpa melihat ke arah Chanyeol sama sekali.

"Oh ayolah, Baek. Bahkan aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya padamu, kenapa kau tidak bisa memberikan toleransi secuilpun padaku?" ujar Chanyeol sedikit merengek. Namun masih belum mempan untuk membuat Baekhyun menoleh ke arahnya.

Chanyeol hendak meraih dagu Baekhyun agar gadis itu menatap kearahnya karena ia tidak suka diacuhkan seperti ini apalagi dari seorang wanita yang bahkan dulu selalu meminta perhatian darinya. " _Ya!_ Kau mau mati, huh?! Dasar pembohong dan pemaksa! Apa kau seterobsesi itu padaku, huh?!" Baekhyun langsung menepis tangan Chanyeol dan berdiri dari duduknya. Tak ketinggalan juga ia melayangkan tatapan maut penuh rasa benci itu ke arah Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau marah sekarang? Aku hanya berusaha menyudahi kesalah pahaman diantara kita saja, apa aku salah?" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tentu saja salah. Karena aku tak mau lagi mendengar klarifikasi apapun darimu, jadi sikapmu yang sekarang dapat dianggap pemaksaan dan ada hukum yang mengaturnya!" pekik Baekhyun sembari menunjuk lancang tepat di depan mata Chanyeol. Setelah itu tanpa pikir panjang ia meninggalkan meja kubikel beserta ruangannya.

" _Ya! Ya!_ Kau mau kemana? Dengarkan dulu aku berbicara sampai selesai!"pekik Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di depan meja kubikel Baekhyun.

" _Molla!_ Bicara saja sendiri dengan telinga besarmu itu!" teriak Baekhyun kencang dari luar ruangan.

Astaga, beginilah jadinya jika dua anak kecil yang terperangkap dalam tubuh orang dewasa bertengkar. Lihatlah, mereka bahkan tak sadar kalau mereka membuat gaduh di kantor.

Luhan yang sudah terbiasa mendengarkan pertengkaran Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi sembari merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan separuh dari laporan pekerjaan yang diberikan oleh atasannya. Pekerjaan Luhan dikantor hari ini benar-benar padat. Bahkan ia harus membuat hasil jadi dari laporan rapat pagi tadi hari ini juga karena besok harus langsung diserahkan ke Presdir Oh. Belum lagi laporan-laporan pekerjaan lainnya yang kini menggunung di meja kubikelnya. Well, pada akhir bulan seperti ini pekerjaan dikantor memang lebih padat daripada di awal bulan.

Chanyeol yang tadinya berada di depan meja kubikel Baekhyun kini berjalan menghampiri meja kubikel milik Luhan. Ya, tujuan awalnya keruangan ini sebenarnya karena ingin mengajak Luhan pulang bersama. Namun saat melihat Baekhyun, pria itu bahkan melupakan tujuan awalnya.

"Lu, kenapa kau belum berberes-beres? Bukankan jam pulang kantor lima menit lagi?" Chanyeol kebingungan melihat meja Luhan yang masih terdapat banyak map berserakan.

"Aku lembur hari ini, Chan. Masih ada dua laporan lagi yang harus segera kuselesaikan," jawab Luhan lemas.

Chanyeol tersenyum namun penuh keprihatinan sembari mengacak pelan rambut Luhan, " _Aigoo_ , mau ku temani lagi?" tanya Chanyeol.

" _Anniya_ , kau pulang saja. Bukankah Yura _unnie_ berkunjung kerumah kita hari ini? Jadi kurasa lebih baik kau menyambutnya, ia pasti sangat merindukanmu." Luhan menggeleng lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan lupa telepon aku jika sudah hampir selesai, aku akan menjemputmu," ujar Chanyeol.

"Siap, Boss Besar!" Luhan memberikan hormat ala militer ke arah Chanyeol. Setelah itu Chanyeol mengelus kepala Luhan sebentar sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan Luhan.

Yup, Luhan dan Chanyeol memang tinggal satu atap sejak 18 tahun yang lalu, tepatnya semenjak kejadian kelam itu terjadi. Chanyeol dan Luhan juga terbiasa berangkat dan pulang kantor bersama-sama setiap harinya.

Perlahan-lahan suasana kantor mulai sunyi karena satu persatu karyawan yang sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya mulai meninggalkan kantor sampai tiba saatnya dimana Luhan hanya tinggal seorang diri di ruangannya.

Jam dinding yang menggantung dengan indah di tempatnya sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh malam, ini artinya sudah satu jam ia terlambat pulang kerja dari jam normal. Luhan merasa matanya mulai lelah karena terus-terusan menatap ke arah monitor sejak tadi siang. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk pergi ke lantai tiga dimana _vending machine_ berada.

Suasana di kantor benar-benar sunyi saat ini, bahkan cahaya yang ada pun sedikit remang-remang karena ada cukup banyak lampu yang tak dihidupkan berhubung kantor sudah kosong. Luhan kembali bersenandung kecil untuk menyingkirkan kesunyian yang menghinggapi indera pendengarannya. Karena apabila berada dalam kesunyian serta kegelapan, telinga Luhan akan berdengung dengan sendirinya dan terkadang kepalanya akan pusing tujuh keliling.

Sebelum pergi ke _vending machine_ , Luhan menyempatkan untuk pergi ke toilet yang berada tepat di sebelah _vending machine_ untuk sekedar mencuci muka. Setelah ia merasa cukup segar, Luhan memilih secangkir kopi untuk menemani malam lemburnya kali ini.

"Nona Xi?" panggil sebuah suara berat dari belakang Luhan. Spontan Luhan menoleh saat ia sadar kalau suara itu memanggil dirinya.

Luhan menyipitkan matanya untuk memastikan sosok yang kini sedang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, " Oh _Isajangnim_?" gumamnya saat ia sadar bahwa sosok itu adalah Oh Sehun.

Sehun melihat ke arah arloji mewahnya sebentar, "Sudah pukul segini, kau belum pulang?"

" _Ne_ , mungkin sebentar lagi, _Isajangnim_. Masih ada beberapa laporan yang harus kuselesaikan, karena _deadline_ nya besok," jawab Luhan sopan.

"Ah begitu. Terimakasih atas kerja kerasmu, ya," ujar Sehun yang dengan santainya kini menepuk pundak kanan Luhan.

"Bukan apa-apa, _Isajangnim_ , itu memang tugas saya dikantor ini. Oh ya, Anda sendiri belum pulang?" tanya Luhan berbasa-basi, agar setidaknya ia terlihat menghormati atasannya.

"Ya, aku juga masih memiliki beberapa pekerjaan. Kau tahu, akhir bulan seperti ini pekerjaan menumpuk sekali yang harus diselesaikan," ujar Sehun sembari mengangkat bahunya lalu tangannnya bergerak kearah _vending machine_ dan ia memilih sekaleng minuman soda.

"Saya juga merasa seperti itu, kalau begitu saja permisi dulu, _Isajangnim_." Teringat akan pekerjaannya yang masih harus diselesaikan, Luhan tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu terlalu banyak untuk sekedar mengobrol.

Sehun mengangguk sembari tersenyum tipis. Saat Luhan mulai berjalan menjauh, Sehun tak henti-hentinya menjatuhkan pandangannya pada punggung mungil gadis itu.

"Sebentar lagi... kupastikan kau akan jatuh kedalam perangkapku, Xi Luhan."

.

.

.

Luhan mulai membereskan barang-barang yang ada di mejanya karena ia baru saja menyelesaikan seluruh laporan yang harus ia kerjakan tadi. Saat ini waktu sudah menunjukan pukul delapan kurang lima belas menit. Tadi ia sudah menelepon Chanyeol dan meminta pria itu untuk menyusulnya.

Kini Luhan baru saja menapakkan kakinya di lobby kantor yang masih terang benderang karena lampu di lobby tidak pernah dimatikan di malam hari. Perlahan-lahan ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan lagi-lagi ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang entah kenapa sangat mudah ia jumpai hari ini.

Siapa lagi jika bukan Oh Sehun, direktur tampan yang sebelumnya bahkan sangat sulit dijumpai.

Saat melihat Luhan keluar dari pintu utama, Sehun yang sedang berdiri sembari memainkan ponsel pintar berwarna abu-abu miliknya langsung tersenyum senang.

"Ah, Luhan _-ssi_. Kau sudah mau pulang?" tanya Sehun.

" _Ne_ , _Isajangnim_ ," jawab Luhan sopan.

"Kau tidak membawa kendaraan 'kan? Bagaimana kalau pulang bersamaku?" Sehun kini memperdekat jarak antara dirinya dan Luhan.

" _Ne?!_ Tidak perlu, _Isajangnim_. Sebentar lagi akan dijemput oleh temanku," tolak Luhan dengan cepat.

Seketika ia bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, apakah ia salah dengar? Oh ayolah, tiba-tiba diajak pulang bersama oleh atasan yang baru hari ini kau lihat wajahnya pasti akan sangat mengejutkan, bukan?. "Suruh temanmu tidak usah menjemput, kasihan sudah malam ia harus jauh-jauh ke kantor untuk menjemputmu. Lagipula apa salahnya pulang bersamaku?" ujar Sehun lagi. Membuat Luhan semakin bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi, _Isajangnim_ —"

"Tidak sopan bukan menolak ajakan dari atasanmu?" Sehun berkata lembut namun sebenarnya menyiratkan sindiran cukup dalam.

Mau tak mau Luhan menerima ajakan Sehun dan kini ia telah terduduk dengan manis di kursi penumpang yang berada di sebelah supir. Asal kalian tahu, ternyata Sehun tidak bersama supir, melainkan ia menyetir seorang diri. Dengan begitu, artinya kini hanya Luhan dan Sehun yang berada di sedan super mewah berwarna hitam ini.

Sepanjang perjalanan Luhan hanya bisa diam sembari menikmati pemandangan Kota Seoul dan musik yang berasa dari _tape_ mobil Sehun. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, bahkan lidahnya kelu untuk sekedar membuka pembicaraan.

"Kau sudah mengabari temanmu agar tidak usah menjemput?" Sehun mulai buka suara.

" _Ne, Isajangnim_."

"Hei, kenapa kau sekaku itu berbicara denganku? Sepertinya umur kita tak terlalu jauh, bukan? Gunakan bahasa santai saja, lagipula kita 'kan sudah tidak dikantor lagi." Sehun tertawa kecil.

"Tapi tetap saja, saya rasa kurang sopan, _Isajangnim_ ," jawab Luhan yang masih menggunakan bahasa formal.

"Berhenti panggil aku, _Isajangnim_. Jujur, panggilan itu bukannya membuatku bangga justru membuatku merasa tua . Hei, aku baru akan menginjak usia ke dua puluh delapan tahun bulan depan," gerutu Sehun sembari memasang wajah lucunya. Mau tak mau Luhan tersenyum melihat wajah Sehun yang ternyata bisa lucu juga.

"Oke, oke. Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu dengan nama saja mulai sekarang. Bagaimana, sudah puas tuan muda?" canda Luhan yang mulai bisa beradaptasi.

" _Ja_ , begitu lebih enak di dengar. Aku merasa bahwa kita dekat sekarang." Sehun tersenyum girang.

Tiba-tiba Luhan menguap cukup keras dan pastinya sudah cukup keras untuk sampai ketelinga Sehun. "Kau mengantuk? Tidur saja dulu, nanti kubangunkan jika sudah sampai." Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan.

" _Anniya_ , hanya sedikit lelah. Bahkan biasanya aku tidur pukul sebelas malam," ujar Luhan sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan berbohong, aku cukup pintar untuk bisa membedakan mana yang lelah dengan mana yang mengantuk. Tidak perlu segan, kau bisa tidur, Luhan. Lagipula kita masih harus menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih dua puluh lima menit lagi," ujar Sehun.

"Aku serius, aku hanya sedikit lelah. Berarti kepintaramu kali ini sedikit meleset, Oh Sehun," canda Luhan.

"Oh ya, kau belum makan malam 'kan?" tanya Sehun. Luhan sempat kebingungan harus menanggapi pertanyaan Sehun dengan jawaban apa, "Sejujurnya.. belum," jawab Luhan jujur, ia tertawa kecil setelahnya.

"Keberatan kalau kita makan dulu?" tanya Sehun lagi. Luhan terlihat menimang-nimang tawaran Sehun barusan.

 _Honestly_ , ia ingin menolak, tapi posisi Sehun sebagai atasannya selalu menghantui Luhan sehingga tidak sopan rasanya menolak niat baik Sehun. "Tidak," jawab Luhan akhirnya.

"Baiklah, kita akan makan malam lebih dulu. Kau ingin makan apa?" Sehun menoleh sedikit ke arah Luhan. "Terserah kau saja. Aku bukan tipe pemilih terhadap makanan." Luhan menggendikan bahunya.

Sehun terlihat berpikir sebentar sembari memicingkan matanya mencari tempat yang tepat untuk mengganjal rasa lapar mereka. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam di _Gangnam Gyoja?_ " saran Sehun.

" _Deal_ , sepertinya menyantap _kalguksu_ malam ini pilihan yang baik," jawab Luhan.

.

.

.

Mobil mewah Sehun terparkir dengan rapi di depan sebuah restaurant sederhana yang bangunannya di dominasi dengan kayu. Di bagian depan restaurant terdapat sebuah papan besar bertuliskan _Gangnam Gyoja_. Seperti biasa, restaurant sup terenak di daerah Gangnam ini selalu dipadati pengunjung bahkan sampai restaurant ini hampir tutup.

Luhan cukup terkejut awalnya saat Sehun menawarkan untuk makan di _Gangnam Gyoja_. Karena restaurant ini benar-benar sederhana untuk kaum sekelas Sehun. _Well_ , walaupun terletak di Gangnam, bangunan restaurant ini tidak terlalu mewah seperti yang kalian bayangkan.

Luhan dan Sehun akhirnya memilih untuk duduk disalah satu meja berkursi dua yang berada di dekat jendela bagian kiri. Lalu Sehun memesan dua porsi _kalguksu_ _plus_ untuk mereka berdua.

 _Kalguksu_ adalah salah satu masakan mie khas Korea yang termasuk dalam kategori sederhana bagi orang Korea. _Kalguksu_ sendiri memiliki makna mie yang dibuat dengan tangan lalu di potong dengan pisau. _Kalguksu_ sendiri biasanya dilengkapi oleh beberpa potongan daging sapi pada umumnya, atau beberapa restoran juga menyediakan _kalguksu_ dengan potongan _seafood_.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk menunggu _kalguksu_ mereka disajikan. Sehun langsung memakan mie kesukaannya dengan lahap begitupun dengan Luhan. Karena kebetulan keduanya sama-sama dalam keadaan lapar.

" _Kalguksu_ disini memang yang terhebat," puji Sehun disela-sela aktivitas makannya.

"Mendengar perkataanmu barusan, mungkinkah kau sering makan disini juga?" tanya Luhan. " _Ne_ , sejak aku berada di bangku SHS aku sudah sering berkunjung ke restoran ini karena rasa makanannya benar-benar enak. Bahkan koki dirumahku saja tak bisa membuat _kalguksu_ seenak ini," jawab Sehun yang kini sedang semangat menghirup kuah kalguksunya.

"Aku pikir orang-orang sekelasmu anti makan di tempat sederhana seperti ini," ujar Luhan terang-terangan.

"Sudah kuduga. Tapi yang kau katakan memang benar, aku sempat mengajak beberapa temanku untuk makan disini, dan yah... awalnya mereka memang terlihat tidak tertarik untuk makan ditempat seperti ini. Tapi.. setelah mencoba _kalguksu_ apalagi _mandu_ disini mereka jadi ketagihan." Sehun bercerita sembari tertawa geli mengingat ulah teman-temannya.

Luhan sedikit tak paham dengan sikap Sehun yang ia lihat saat ini. Karena ia mendengar dari banyak orang bahwa Sehun adalah bajingan kelas kakap. Selain tingkat kesopanan yang minim, pria itu juga senang sekali merendahkan orang lain, khususnya kaum wanita.

Saat Luhan sedang asik bernarasi tentang Oh Sehun dengan dirinya sendiri, tiba-tiba saja sebuah jari kekar menyapu ujung bibirnya. "Kau lucu sekali saat makan. Lihatlah potongan daun bawang itu menempel di sudut bibirmu," ujar Sehun seiring tangannya mengelap bibir Luhan dengan lembut.

Luhan merasakan sesuatu gelanyar aneh menggerayangi perasaannya. Entahlah, mungkin hanya perasaan gugup karena diperlakukan oleh orang asing sebaik ini. _Karena mana mungkin 'kan aku tertarik pada pria ini?_ pikir Luhan.

.

.

.

Kini Sehun dan Luhan sudah sampai di depan kediaman Keluarga Park yang cukup besar. Rumah bertingkat dua dengan stlye modern sekaligus tradisional korea yang di padukan dengan apik berhasil membuat rumah ini terlihat begitu nyaman untuk dijadikan tempat tinggal. Di depan rumah tertanam berbagai macam pepohonan dari yang cukup tinggi sampai yang kecil, sepertinya Keluarga Park adalah keluarga pencinta tanaman.

"Ini rumahmu?" tanya Sehun sembari melirik rumah yang berada dihadapan mereka melalui kaca mobilnya. Luhan mengangguk sembari melepaskan sabuk pengamannya, "Ya, ini rumahku. _Well_ , pastinya tidak semegah rumahmu 'kan?" canda Luhan.

Sehun menoleh sembari terkekeh, "Ya, kau benar rumah ini memang tidak semegah rumahku. Namun entah kenapa sepertinya aura dirumah ini lebih hangat daripada rumahku." Diujung kalimat Sehun terdengar seperti putus asa.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, Isaja—"

"Panggil aku Sehun!" potong Sehun cepat. "Ah, maaf aku belum terbiasa—" Luhan tersenyum canggung.

"—terimakasih atas tumpangannya dan makan malam tadi, Oh Sehun." Luhan tersenyum ramah setelah itu hendak membuka pintu mobil, namun aktifitasnya terhenti karena tiba-tiba saja Sehun menarik tangannya.

Otomatis Luhan menoleh, dan begitu ia menoleh ia langsung merasakan sebuah benda kenyal nan basah menempel tepat dibibirnya. Sontak Luhan membulatkan matanya dan mendorong dada bidang yang kini hanya berjarak sekitar dua puluh senti dari tubuhnya. Namun ia tidak berhasil menyingkirkan benda kenyal yang merupakan bibir Oh Sehun tersebut dari bibirnya. Sehun justru menarik tengkuk Luhan dan memperdalam ciumannya. Ciuman yang cukup menggebu-gebu itupun terus belanjut hingga kini bibir Sehun mulai turun membelai permukaan kulit tengkuk Luhan yang berada di dekat telinga dan menghisapnya serta menggigitnya dengan rakus.

Dengan bodohnya Luhan justru mengeluarkan lenguhan halus karena ia kini dibuat mabuk oleh sentuhan maut Oh Sehun. Sehun yang memang ahlinya, menjadi semakin terpancing kala Luhan mulai mengeluarkan lenguhan seksi tersebut.

Satu tanda. Dua tanda, dan kini bahkan sudah tiga tanda yang diciptakan Oh Sehun dileher jenjang nan mulus milik Luhan. Hingga saat hendak kembali melumat rakus bibir manis wanita itu, Luhan akhirnya berhasil mendorong kencang dada Sehun dan kali ini berhasil membuat Sehun menyingkir dari dirinya.

PLAK

Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi Sehun, dan tentu saja pelakunya adalah Luhan. "Brengsek, apa yang kau lakukan, huh?!" pekik Luhan yang kini terlihat berapi-api..

"Xi Luhan... aku..." belum selesai Sehun menyelesaikan omongannya, Luhan langsung membuka pintu mobil Sehun dan melompat turun begitu saja dengan tergesa-gesa lalu ia terlihat berlari cepat dan masuk kedalam kediaman Park Chanyeol, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih ingin melakukan lebih padanya seorang diri didalam kereta mesin mewah itu.

Seringaian tercetak jelas dibibir Sehun begitu Luhan sudah menghilang dari pandangannya dan ia menyadari hal apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan. "Ternyata bibirmu manis juga, Sayang. Sebentar lagi... bibir itu akan kubuat mendesahkan namaku sekencang-kencangnya..."

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

Annyeong-haseyo! Bertemu lagi sama aku di FF Unspeakable Secret ini yay! Gimana chapter duanya? Bisa pada kasih pendapat atau saran di reviews kali yah?

Oh ya yang merasa ini ff bingungin banget atau alurnya kecepetan coba deh di ikutin dulu karena setiap cerita kan pasti punya tujuan dan ciri masing-masing kan? So, aku harap kalian masih mau menunggu kelanjutan dari FF ku ini, thankschuu!

 **-BIG EVENT HUNHAN INDONESIA-**


	3. The Black Angel

**:: UNSPEAKABLE SECRET ::**

 **.**

" _Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mempercayaimu lagi. Karena bagiku... kepercayaan itu ibarat sebuah kertas dan kebohongan ibarat air. Sekalinya kau menuangkan air dikertas itu, maka jangan harap ia akan utuh kembali"_

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

.

.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya secepat mungkin dan langsung masuk begitu saja kedalam kediaman Keluarga Park yang sudah selama delapan belas tahun belakangan ini resmi menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Perasaan dan pikiran Luhan benar-benar kacau. Rasanya ia ingin menelan siapapun yang mengganggunya malam ini.

"Kau pulang dengan siapa, Lu?" tanya Chanyeol begitu Luhan melintasi ruang menonton tv di rumah mereka dan pria jangkung tersebut sedang asik menikmati tayangan humor kesukaannya— _SNL Korea_.

Luhan tidak menghiraukan sama sekali perkataan Chanyeol, ia langsung melesat begitu saja menaiki tangga menuju ke lantai dua—kamarnya dan suara pintu tertutup yang sedikit kasar terdengar cukup jelas ditelinga Chanyeol yang kini sedang kebingungan melihat tingkah Luhan.

.

.

.

Luhan menghempaskan tubuhnya begitu saja keranjang empuk kesayangannya. Kini posisinya ia sedang telentang dikasur masuh dengan pakaian kerja serta sepatu berhak cukup tinggi yang terpasang dengan indah di kaki jenjangnya. Nafas Luhan terlihat memburu dan sedari tadi tangannya tak lekas beranjak dari bibirnya dan menatap kosong kelangit-langit kamarnya yang berlukiskan awan tersebut.

"Brengsek kau, Oh Sehun!" pekiknya cukup keras, masih dengan posisi seperti tadi.

Seketika sekelebat bayangan dimana bibir kenyal Sehun menempel pada bibirnya secara tiba-tiba dan berhasil membuatnya terbuai lalu dengan bodohnya mengikuti ciuman yang cukup panas tersebut terlintas dibenaknya. Ia ingat betul bagaimana Sehun mengigit dan melumat bibirnya dengan ganasnya tadi, dan bagian yang paling ia ingat dan ia sesali adalah bagian dimana ia mengeluh kenikmatan sembari menjambak halus rambut Sehun. _Sial, sial, sial! Belajar darimana kau melenguh seperti itu, Bodoh. Itu bahkan ciuman pertamamu!_ batin Luhan.

"Si brengsek itu! Ternyata ia bersikap sok baik padaku hanya karena ingin menciumku, Sialan! Benar kata orang-orang, Sehun memang brengsek, bodoh sekali aku sempat menganggapnya baik," ujarnya, lagi-lagi ia berdialog dengan dirinya sendiri.

Luhan akhirnya beranjak dari posisinya dan kini ia berdiri sembari menumpukkan kedua telapak tangannya di meja riasnya. Luhan melihat ada tiga buah bercak merah yang merupakan hasil dari permainan sesaatnya dengan Sehun beberapa menit yang lalu. Tangan Luhan bergetar hebat saat perlahan-lahan ia menyentuhkan tangannya pada bercak-bercak merah tersebut.

"AAA! _MOLLA!_ " pekiknya yang kini justru mengacak-acak rambut cokelat tua yang halus bagaikan sutra itu.

TOK TOK TOK

Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar sana. " _Ya!_ Xi Luhan, _neo gwenchana?!_ " tanya Chanyeol sedikit memburu karena ia khawatir dengan tingkah Luhan yang cukup aneh malam ini apalagi ditambah dengan pekikan histeris gadis itu barusan.

Luhan membuka pintu kamarnya lalu membiarkan Chanyeol masuk begitu saja. Sedangkan dirinya sendiri kini sedang bergemul bersembuyi dibalik selimut tebalnya. " _Ya!_ Kenapa kau berteriak-teriak begitu?" Chanyeol berusaha untuk menyibakkan selimut Luhan namun tidak berhasil karena gadis itu menahan kuat-kuat selimutnya.

"Lu, kau kenapa aneh sekali _sih_ malam ini?" desak Chanyeol sembari mengguncangkan tubuh mungil Luhan yang terbungkus seperti kepompong saat ini. Chanyeol terlihat kesal karena Luhan tak kunjung memberitahunya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Perlahan-lahan Luhan menyerah dan mulai menyibakkan selimut tebal tersebut dari tubuhnya lalu duduk menghadap ke Chanyeol yang kini juga sedang terduduk di salah satu sisi kasurnya. Mata bulat Chanyeol seakan-akan ingin keluar dari tempatnya begitu ia melihat keadaan Luhan. " _Y—ya!_ Xi Luhan... siapa yang melakukan ini?!" tanya Chanyeol tak percaya dengan mulut menganga lebar.

" _Na bangesseo_ (Aku hancur), Park Chanyeol!" pekik wanita itu bahkan kini ia memukul mukul dada Chanyeol yang masih terpaku ditempatnya.

"Kau diperkosa?! _MWO_?! SIAPA YANG BERAN—"

TUK

Luhan menjitak geram dahi pria itu. "Enak saja! Jaga mulutmu ya!" Luhan menjadi emosi akibat perkataan Chanyeol. "—tapi kau ada benarnya... kalau aku tidak berhenti mungkin aku sudah diperkosa oleh si brengsek itu!" lanjut Luhan.

"Ini... siapa yang melakukannya? Si Brengsek yang kau katakan tadi juga siapa? " raut kebingungan tak kunjung pergi dari wajah tampan Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan tanda-tanda bekas ciuman yang tercetak jelas di beberapa sisi leher Luhan.

"Oh Sehun... Oh Sehun yang melakukannya..." Luhan mengguncang-guncang bahu Chanyeol yang justru semakin tercengang mendengar perkataan gadis itu barusan.

"Jadi selama ini kau berkencan dengan Oh Sehun? Bagaimana bis—"

"Berhentilah berkata bodoh, Park Chanyeol! Aku bahkan baru melihat wajahnya kemarin pagi saat rapat, bagaimana bisa aku berkencan dengannya? Dan dengar ya, aku tidak akan sudi berkencan dengan pria brengsek sepertinya," ujar Luhan frustasi.

Chanyeol mengernyit kearah Luhan, "Lalu bagaimana bisa kalian berciuman sampai menghasilkan ini..." telunjuk Chanyeol mengarah ke _kissmark_ di leher Luhan.

Akhirnya Luhan menceritakan dengan detail seluruh kejadian yang terjadi malam ini mulai dari Sehun yang mengajaknya pulang bersama, lalu makan malam di _Gangnam Gyoja_ , dan juga... ciuman itu. Chanyeol benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan cerita Luhan barusan.

"Dengar aku, Lu. Kau harus berhati-hati, eo? Karena bisa saja Oh Sehun ingin menjadikanmu _mainannya_ saat ini, karena ia memang terkenal seperti itu. Ia tidak pernah mau mengikat hubungan dengan siapapun, ia hanya menginginkan servis hebat diranjangnya, setelah itu kau akan ditinggalkan begitu saja. Dan aku... tidak mau kau disakiti seperti itu," jelas Chanyeol. Luhan terlihat mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya; ia setuju dengan perkataan Chanyeol kali ini.

"Ya, kau benar, Chanyeol. Aku rasa dia hanya ingin mempermainkanku karena ia pikir aku mudah ditindas." Luhan tersenyum miring. _"—tidak semudah itu, Oh Sehun,"_ lanjutnya dalam hati dengan padangan lurus kedepan dan semangat yang kembali membara.

.

.

.

Luhan melangkahkan kaki dikantornya dengan sedikit gugup. Ya, ia takut jika ia bertemu Sehun tiba-tiba dan ia bingung harus melakukan apa, dan ia juga tidak mau harinya rusak begitu saja karena melihat wajah brengsek itu. Pagi ini ia sengaja mengenakan _longsleeve_ berwarna hitam dengan model potongan _turtleneck_ agar bisa menutupi bagian lehernya seutuhnya dan menyembunyikkan bercak merah sialan hasil karya Oh Sehun tersebut. Untungnya, Sehun cukup sulit ditemukan dikantor sehingga setidaknya Luhan bisa bernapas lega.

Kini ia telah sampai ditempat ruangannya berada yaitu dilantai enam. Ia langsung menyapa beberapa karyawan yang berpapasan dengannya. Saat ia melintasi meja Baekhyun, tiba-tiba suara nyaring itu langsung menginterupsi langkahnya, "Lu, kau sedang berkencan ya?" sergah Baekhyun yang berhasil membuat Luhan menarik alisnya kebingungan saat itu juga. "Berkencan? Eii, kalau aku berkencan aku pasti memberitahukan hal itu padamu, _Sunbae_ ," jawab Luhan sembari tertawa renyah.

"Lalu kalau bukan kekasihmu, siapa yang mengirimkan bunga dan cokelat itu?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Luhan semakin bingung. Oh ayolah, apa Baekhyun sedang dalam keadaan mabuk? Kenapa pagi ini gadis bermata sipit itu terus saja mencelotehkan hal-hal aneh. "Maksdumu, _Sunbae_?" tanya Luhan.

"Ya, sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu ada seorang pengantar paket yang mengirimkan sebuket bunga dan sekotak cokelat dari Swiss untukmu, dan kau tahu... cokelatnya benar-benar enak, aku sempat mencicipnya satu buah tadi, _sorry_." Baekhyun tersenyum jahil sembari mengangkat _v-sign_ yang ia bentuk dengan tangan kanannya diudara.

Luhan yang masih dalam keadaan bingung langsung berjalan begitu saja meninggalkan Baekhyun menuju ke meja kubikel miliknya, dan benar saja... kini sebuah buket bunga yang di dominasi oleh warna merah jambu dan putih tersebut tergeletak dengan manis diatas meja kerjanya, ah jangan lupakan juga sekotak cokelat; yang bungkusnya saja sudah terlihat mahal, juga terletak disebelah bunga manis tersebut.

Otomatis Luhan langsung mendudukan dirinya dan menyambar sebuah lipatan kertas kecil yang terselip diantara rangkaian bunga mawar nan indah tersebut.

' _Aku minta maaf apabila kau terganggu dengan aksi tiba-tibaku semalam. Aku harap kau memaafkanku dan masih sudi bertemu atau pulang denganku lain kali...'_

Tanpa melihat nama pengirimnya otak Luhan yang cukup cerdas mampu menangkap bahwa semua ini adalah pemberian dari Oh Sehun. Oh Tuhan, bahkan hari baru saja dimulai pagi ini tapi Luhan sudah harus memecahkan beberapa teka-teki yang membuatnya bingung, sebenarnya apa tujuan Oh Sehun pada dirinya, hm?

Dan sialnya... jantung bodohnya ini justru berdegup kencang begitu ia melihat goresan-goresan yang ditorehkan Sehun diatas kertas kecil tersebut. "Tidak.. tidak.. kau harus sadar kalau pria ini hanya ingin mempermainkanmu, Luhan." Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir gelanyar aneh yang tiba-tiba saja ia rasakan.

Lalu tangan Luhan bergerak meraih buket bunga tersebut, selanjutnya dengan santai ia melemparkan buket bunga nan indah itu kedalam tong sampahnya. "— Baekhyun _Sunbae_ , kau mau cokelatnya? Aku sedang diet," ujar Luhan dari meja kubikel miliknya sembari mengangkat kotak cokelat berukuran sedang tersebut. Otomatis Baekhyun yang kini kepalanya menyembul dibalik kubikel tersebut langsung berteriak kegirangan.

.

.

.

Luhan baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatan makan siangnya bersama rekan kerja seruangannya—termasuk Baekhyun—disalah satu restoran yang berada disekitaran kantor mereka. Kali ini mereka memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu makan siang diluar kantor karena sudah cukup lama juga mereka tidak makan diluar berhubung pekerjaan mereka akhir-akhir ini menumpuk sehingga terkadang mereka memilih untuk makan siang dikantin agar lebih praktis dan hemat waktu.

Saat istirahat seperti ini biasanya para karyawan harus mengantri untuk menaiki lift menuju keruangan mereka masing-masing. Begitupun yang terjadi dengan Luhan saat ini ia sudah menunggu giliran untuk menaiki lift kira-kira sepuluh menit lamanya, dan kalian tahu... saat ia hendak menaiki lift yang akhirnya tiba, ia terpaksa harus mengalah untuk keluar dari lift karena dialah orang yang terakhir menaiki lift dan sialnya bel lift tersebut berbunyi tandanya lift terlalu penuh. Mau tak mau Luhan terpaksa keluar dari lift tersebut dengan berat hati.

Seketika Luhan teringat akan kartu rahasia yang pernah dipinjamkan Chanyeol padanya dan sepertinya belum sempat ia kembalikan. Ya, kartu itu adalah kartu VIP Access Pass di kantor ini. Kartu tersebut adalah kartu yang bisa digunakan untuk mengakses seluruh fasilitas VIP di Ilhwa Group, termasuk lift dan juga parking area VIP. Kalian bingung darimana Chanyeol mendapatkan kartu ini? Well, aku harap kalian tidak lupa bahwa Chanyeol memiliki koneksi yang cukup kuat dikantor ini. Ya, ia mendapatkan kartu tersebut karena pamannya yang berjabatan tinggi di Ilhwa Group cabang Jepang.

Luhan langsung menuju ke bagian Lift VIP dan menempelkan bagian kuningan kecil pada kartu tersebut pada tempat yang disediakan dan taraa! Tanpa menunggu lama lift VIP yang jauh lebih besar dan bagus daripada lift biasa itu langsung terbuka dan Luhan tertegun kala ia mendapati Oh Sehun sedang berada di lift itu dan melangkahkan tubuh gagahnya keluar dari lift tersebut.

Otomatis Luhan membungkukan tubuhnya karena bagaimanapun juga Sehun adalah atasannya. Well, walaupun ia sebenarnya ingin menimpuk wajah pucat Sehun dengan stilettonya saat ini juga, namun ia berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan emosinya yang kembali naik. Oh ayolah, ia tak rela harus memberikan ciuman pertamanya yang sudah ia jaga baik-baik untuk seseorang diluar sana pada Oh Sehun.

"Xi Luhan bagaimana denga—" Sebelum pintu lift kembali tertutup Luhan langsung melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk kedalam lift yang kini kosong tersebut tanpa menghiraukan Sehun yang sepertinya ingin menanyakan sesuatu padanya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang asik membaca grafik-grafik mengenai keuangan bulanan perusahaan yang sedang ia tinjau dan periksa melalui tablet berwarna putih miliknya, karena _General Manager–_ atasannya–berkata bahwa dua hari lagi akan ada rapat mengenai keuangan peruasahaan. Harusnya rapat tersebut diselenggarakan minggu depan, namun berhubung beberapa personil tim keuangan memiliki halangan untuk hadir minggu depan maka rapat dimajukan beberapa hari.

" _Yeogisseo mwohae?_ (Sedang apa disini?)" suara berat tiba-tiba memasukki indera pendengarannya dan ia juga merasakan bahwa ada seseorang yang kini mengambil posisi duduk disebelahnya. Dari aroma maskulin _Creed's Silver Mountain_ —yang dulu pernah menjadi aroma kesukaannya—ia bisa menebak siapa sosok tersebut. Park Chanyeol, lagi-lagi Baekhyun hanya bisa merutuk dalam hati mengapa ia terus saja bertemu Chanyeol yang jelas-jelas sangat ingin ia hindari.

"Bekerja," jawab Baekhyun singkat.

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan tempat mereka berada. "Bekerja? Disini? _Ya!_ Apa ruanganmu sudah pindah ke _Lounge_ sekarang, eo?" Chanyeol menyenggol pundak Baekhyun dengan pundaknya dan berhasil membuat Baekhyun melemparkan tatapan penuh kebencian itu lagi pada dirinya.

 _For_ _your_ _information_ , kini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang berada di _lounge_ kantor yang kebetulan sedang tidak berpenghuni selain mereka berdua saat ini. Lounge kantor memang tidak sering terlihat ramai disiang bolong seperti ini. Tapi jika jam pulang kantor tiba, _lounge_ biasanya cukup padat namun tidak pernah benar-benar penuh; karena _lounge_ di Ilhwa Group termasuk besar dan sangat mewah.

"Memangnya kenapa jika ruanganku pindah kesini? Kau mau protes?" Baekhyun terlihat enggan melirik Chanyeol barang sedikitpun. " _Anni_ , aku justru akan meminta untuk dipindahkan keruangan yang sama denganmu," goda pria itu sembari tersenyum jahil. Lagi-lagi ia mengadu pundak Baekhyun dengan pundaknya. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya ia berhasil memancing emosi Baekhyun.

"Kau kenapa senang sekali menggangguku, eo? Kau benar-benar merusak mood kerjaku, tahu!" seru Baekhyun dengan wajah memerah emosi.

"Aku hanya ingin kita setidaknya bisa kembali dekat, Baek. Apa aku salah?" tanya Chanyeol murung.

Baekhyun mengangkat dagunya menantang. "Ya, kau salah besar karena aku bahkan tak terpikir untuk kembali dekat denganmu sama sekali," ketus wanita bermata sipit itu.

"Soal kejadian itu... aku benar-benar minta maaf. Ku akui aku benar-benar khilaf, Baek. Dan juga... aku dalam keadaan mabuk saat itu jadi—"

"Jadi apapun yang kau lakukan diluar kendalimu dan kau merasa bahwa kau tidak bersalah sepenuhnya? Begitu, kau mau berkata seperti itu lagi 'kan?" Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya menunjukkan sisi rapuhnya kali ini.

"Tidak, aku sudah sadar bahwa sebenarnya semuanya adalah kesalahnku. Kesalahanku yang tak bisa mengontrol nafsu dan emosiku. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, Baek. Kalau ada hal yang bisa kulakukan agar kau memaafkanku, aku akan melakukan hal itu, Byun Baekhyun. Karena kau... aku membutuhkanmu, Baek," lirih Chanyeol dengan raut wajah yang tak kalah rapuh dari Baekhyun.

Mata Baekhyun yang tadinya berkaca-kaca kini mulai dibasahi oleh bulir-bulir bening kesedihan saat dengan sialnya ingatan buruk mengenai kejadian lima bulan yang lalu terngiang lagi dibenaknya. "Maaf, Park Chanyeol. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mempercayaimu lagi. Karena bagiku... kepercayaan itu ibarat sebuah kertas dan kebohongan ibarat air. Sekalinya kau menuangkan air dikertas itu, maka jangan harap ia akan utuh kembali. Begitulah sekiranya kepercayaanku padamu saat ini, Yeolda. Sudah benar-benar rusak." Baekhyun mulai terisak bersuara. Chanyeol terperangah saat panggilan _'Yeolda'_ itu kembali keluar dari bibir mungil Baekhyun. Yeolda, panggilan yang terdengar begitu indah ditelinganya, apalagi jika wanita yang berada dihadapannya ini yang memanggilnya seperti itu. Well, sebenarnya memang hanya Baekhyun yang memanggilnya dengan julukan _Yeolda_.

"Aku mohon, Baekhyun. Beri aku kesempatan satu kali lagi... aku janji... kali ini aku berjanji atas nama Tuhan bahwa—"

"Jangan berani-beraninya kau membawa nama Tuhan, Chanyeol. Kau sendiri bahkan tidak bisa menjamin mutlak bahwa kau tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi, aku paham betul tentangmu." Baekhyun masih terisak dan ia mulai menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipinya dengan kasar.

Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya membawa serta tablet putihnya dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih termenung dengan kerapuhannya seorang diri di _lounge_ tak berpenghuni tersebut.

.

.

.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya kebagian ruangan CCTV karena ini memiliki sebuah urusan pada pihak CCTV. Ia hendak melihat siapa saja yang masuk keruangan ayahnya selama satu minggu kemarin, tepatnya jalang mana saja yang bermain dengan ayahnya di kantor selama satu minggu kemarin. Well, Sehun memang terlihat tidak perduli dengan ayahnya, namun untuk hal yang satu ini ia masih rutin memeriksanya setiap satu minggu sekali. Ternyata ayahnya masih sama saja, mata keranjang. Bahkan setelah ia kehilangan dua istrinya ia masih bisa bermain dengan jalang murahan seperti itu.

Seluruh karyawan yang bertugas diruangan CCTV langsung berdiri dan membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat begitu Sehun beserta sekertarisnya–Kim Jongin, masuk kedalam ruangan yang dilengkapi dengan puluhan LCD yang menampakkan berbagai macam angle dari Ilhwa Group yang terekam melalui kamera tersebut.

"Bagaimana minggu ini, berapa banyak wanita yang sudah ia sewa?" tanya Sehun _to the point_ pada Kim Jongdae—kepala ruangan CCTV di Ilhwa Group.

Jongdae dengan tegas langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, "Minggu ini hanya ada satu wanita dan beliau hanya melakukan hal tersebut satu kali belakangan ini, _Isajangnim_."

Dahi Sehun berkerut mendengar jawaban Jongdae. Ya, ia terkejut mengapa hanya satu wanita yang disewa oleh ayahnya dalam satu minggu ini. Oh ayolah, ini tidak seperti biasanya. Kalian tahu, ayah Sehun sama maniaknya dengan Sehun jika menyangkut seks. Meskipun ia usianya sudah memasuki kepala lima, pria bernama Oh Ilwoo tersebut bahkan masih sanggup melakukan seks lima kali dalam seminggu.

Sembari berpikir Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya kearah puluhan LCD yang terpampang dihadapannya dan pandangan Sehun terhenti pada sebuah LCD yang menampakkan jelas pemandangan dimana seorang wanita kini tengah terduduk dengan lemah sembari bersandar ke pintu lift dan menggedor-gedor pintu lift tersebut dengan tenaga minim.

 _VIP Lift [2]_ , begitulah tulisan yang terdapat di tepi kanan atas layar tersebut. Sehun seketika teringat bahwa ia tadi sempat menaikki lift tersebut dan ia... berpapasan dengan Luhan. Astaga!

Sehun menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas sosok yang sedang berjuang dibalik pintu lift tersebut dan pakaian serta bentuk tubuhnya... benar-benar khas Luhan! "Ya! Kim Jongdae, segera hubungi petugas lift dan perintahkan mereka untuk segera menyelamatkan Nona Xi, ia terkunci disana, lihat!" pekik Sehun tiba-tiba sembari menunjuk kearah layar yang berada digaris diagonal dengan pandangannya.

Sontak seluruh karyawan, termasuk Jongin, mengalihkan pandangannya kearah layar yang dimaksud Sehun tersebut dan Jongdae dengan sigap melaksanakan perintah dari Sehun. Ia langsung menghubungi bagian mesin yang memegang kendali terhadap lift perusahaan.

Sehun langsung berlari begitu saja menuju ke tempat dimana lift tersebut berhenti. Dilayar itu tertuliskan bahwa Lift terhenti di lantai lima. Dengan cepat Sehun menempelkan kartu VIP Access Passnya kesalah satu lift lainnya dan diikuti pula oleh Jongin serta dua orang karyawan lainnya.

Begitu sampai dilantai lima, terlihat beberapa orang petugas sedang berusaha membuka lift tersebut dan syukurnya dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit lift tersebut berhasil terbuka dan Sehun langsung masuk megnhambur begitu saja kedalam lift, merengkuh Luhan kedalam jangakauannya yang sudah terkulai lemas tak berdaya bersandar pada salah satu sisi dinding lift.

"Siapkan mobil, kita kerumah sakit sekarang!" seru Sehun dan dua karyawan yang tadi mengekori ia dan Jongin langsung bergerak cepat untuk melaksanakan perintah Sehun.

"Luhan! _Ya!_ Xi Luhan! _Neo gwenchana?!_ " Sehun menepuk-nepuk pipi Luhan berkali-kali dan menggendong Luhan keluar dari lift tersebut.

Setelah itu ia mengambil langkah sebesar mungkin agar ia cepat sampai ketempat parkir yang berada dilantai lima tersebut dengan keadaan Jongin masih mengekorinya saat ini. Saat Sehun sedang panik melihat Luhan yang sudah pucat pasi bagaikan mayat tersebut, tiba-tiba saja bibir pucat itu bergumam kecil dan kini mata indahnya yang sudah sayu menatap sempoyongan ke arah Sehun. "Oh Sehun..." panggilnya lemah, namun masih mampu terdengar oleh telinga Sehun.

"Luhan, bertahanlah sebentar, oke? Kita akan kerumah sakit?" Sehun menundukkan kepalanya menghadap kearah Luhan yang kini sedang berada dalam gendongannya. Luhan menatap sendu kearah Sehun dan dengan sekuat tenaga ia berkata, "Tolong..hhh.. selamatkan aku..hh... Oh Sehun, aku...hh... takut..." lirih Luhan terakhir kalinya sebelum ia benar-benar benar tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah sakit, Sehun langsung menggendong Luhan dan membawanya ke UGD sembari berteriak memanggil dokter dan juga perawat untuk segera menangani Luhan. Gadis itu langsung dibaringkan di kasur rumah sakit dan dipasangkan jarum infus di urat nadinya, juga tak lupa Luhan disambungkan dengan _bedside monitor_ yang digunakan untuk memantau detak jantung gadis itu.

Dokter menggerakkan stetoskop keberapa bagian tubuh Luhan sebelum akhirnya menaikkan selimut gadis itu sebatas dada. "Kondisi Nona Xi saat ini baik-baik saja, Tuan. Dilihat dari keadaannya saat ini, penyebab ia tak sadarkan diri adalah shock dan rasa takut yang cukup berat. Namun Anda tenang saja, Nona Xi akan kembali pulih sebentar lagi, ia hanya butuh penenangan dari alam bawah sadarnya terlebih dahulu," ujar dokter pria bernama Choi Minho tersebut.

" _Ah, Ne. Kamsahabnida, Dok_." Lalu Dokter Choi tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan bilik lawat Luhan.

Sehun mengambil posisi untuk duduk di kursi yang berada disamping kasur rawat Luhan, diikuti pula oleh Jongin. Lama kelamaan Jongin mendapati wajah khawatir setengah mati milik Sehun tadi berangsur-angsur berubah menjadi seringaian licik.

Jongin merasa ada hal yang janggal disini, "Kau.. kenapa kau menyeringai seperti itu.." ujar Jongin langsung. Pandangan Sehun yang tadinya terfokus pada Luhan kini ia alihkan kepada Jongin, namun ia tak merespon perkataan Jongin tersebut sama sekali.

"Jangan bilang kalau... sebenarnya ini semua bagian dari rencanamu, Oh Sehun?!" nada bicara Jongin lebih terkesan seperti membentak saat ini apalagi disertai dengan wajah seriusnya tersebut.

"Sayangnya kau benar kali ini, Jongin. Ini...memang bagian dari rencanaku." Lagi-lagi seringaian licik itu menghiasi wajah tampan Sehun dan seketika pikirannya terbang pada kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu.

 _[01:00 PM KST]_

 _Sehun baru saja berniat untuk menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya yang benar-benar terlambat ini disalah satu kedai bubbletea serta waffle yang berada tak begitu jauh dari kantornya. Seperti biasa, ia selalu menggunakan VIP Lift saat ia berkeliaran dikantor._

 _Sehun menekan tombol 1—tempat dimana lobby kantornya berada—dan tak lama kemudian lift tersebut telah sampai ditempat tujuannya. Sehun tertegun ketika ia mendapati Luhan kini berada di depan lift tersebut, 'Bukankah ini Lift VIP, mengapa ia menunggu didepan sini?' tanya Sehun pada dirnya sendiri._

 _Sehun pikir, Luhan akan sedikit luluh dengan bingkisan yang ia kirimkan tadi pagi. Tapi lihatlah, bahkan gadis itu sama sekali tidak menatap mata Sehun sama sekali. "Xi Luhan... bagaimana dengan—"belum sempat Sehun melanjutkan perkataannya tapi gadis itu sudah melangkahkan kakinya kedalam lift dan segera menutup pintu lift tersebut._

" _Sial! Jadi dia baru saja mengacuhkanku, eo?" Sehun tak habis pikir dengan apa yang baru saja ia alami. Karena sebenarnya ia berharap Luhan akan menyapanya dengan wajah penuh harap dan mengucapkan kata terimakasih atas bingkisan yang ia kirimkan pagi tadi. Perlu kalian ketahui, Sehun mengirim bingkisan tersebut jelas saja bukan dengan ketulusan hatinya, ini semua bagian dari rencananya. Karena ia harus berhasil mendapatkan kesan baik dari Luhan agar kedepannya rencana gilanya itu bisa berjalan dengan sempurna. Namun kenyataannya justru berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat. Gadis itu justru tak terlihat tertarik untuk sekedar melirik Sehun. "Sepertinya aku harus berusaha sedikit keras kali ini," gumamnya pelan._

 _Akan tetapi Sehun tidak terlalu ambil pusing ia langsung melanjutkan tujuannya. Kira-kira Sehun baru melangkah sekitar sepuluh langkah dari pintu lift tersebut, seketika sebuah kata terlintas dibenaknya. Clesiophobia. Ia ingat betul bagaimana persisnya dikertas berisi info lengkap tentang Luhan tertulis bahwa gadis itu menderita Clesiophobia yang tak kunjung sembuh sejak delapan belas tahun yang lalu._

 _Sebuah rencana licik langsung terlintas begitu saja diotaknya dan sesegera mungkin ia mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Kunci VIP Lift 2 sekarang juga dan matikan alarmnya juga CCTV yang merekam lift tersebut selama tiga puluh menit kedepan. Ini perintah mutlak," ujar Sehun pada seseorang diseberang sana saat panggilan teleponnya tersambung. Setelah itu Sehun kembali memasukkan ponsel berwarna silvergrey tersebut ke saku celananya sembari menatap lurus ke arah pintu lift yang kini sudah tertutup rapat dengan seringaian licik yang masih setia menghiasi wajahnya._

" _Terimakasih sudah menampakkan wajahmu diahadapanku siang ini, Xi Luhan."_

Dan yeah... itu artinya, seluruh kepanikkan dan juga kekhawatiran yang Sehun tunjukkan pada Luhan tadi tak lebih dari sebatas sandiwara, karena ini... merupakan bagian awal dari rencana pembalasan dendamnya.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.


	4. Here's To Us

**:: UNSPEAKABLE SECRET ::**

 **(CHAPTER 4)**

 **.**

"— _teruslah menangis, karena aku bahagia melihatmu tersiksa seperti itu."_

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

Sehun masih bertahan diposisinya; duduk di kursi yang berada disamping kasur rawat Luhan, sedangkan Jongin sudah kembali ke kantor untuk mengurus kerjaannya. Jangan kalian pikir Sehun tak memiliki pekerjaan, ia justru memiliki banyak pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan sebelum ia berangkat ke Sigapura dua minggu lagi, namun ia sedikit mengenyampingkan pekerjaannya kali ini demi mencari muka dihadapan Luhan.

Ia menatap lurus pada sosok yang sedang terbujur tak berdaya di kasur tersebut. Dahi wanita itu sesekali berkerut lalu dalam beberapa detik kembali seperti biasa, sepertinya ia sedang mengalami mimpi buruk.

Tak lama kemudian Sehun yang sedari tadi tak pernah lepas memandangi Luhan mendapati bahwa kini wanita itu mulai membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Sehun dapat merasakan bahwa tubuh wanita itu kembali menegang saat ini, pergerakan bola matanya pun terlihat liar; karena gelisah.

"Luhan, kau sudah sadar, hm? Tenanglah... kita ada dirumah sakit sekarang." Sehun berkata dengan suara lembut dan dengan sendirinya kini ia mengenggam tangan pucat milik Luhan.

"OhSehun?" Luhan mengarahkan pandangannya mengerutkan dahinya; heran mengapa Sehun bisa ada bersamanya saat ini, ditambah lagi dengan tangan besar yang menangkup tangannya dengan hangat tersebut.

Sehun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Luhan. "Ya, ini aku."

Tersadar bahwa kini tangannya berada dalam genggaman hangat Sehun, Luhan langsung menarik tangannya hingga kini terlepas dari genggaman yang cukup membantu menenangkan hatinya tersebut. "Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Luhan begitu saja sembari berusaha untuk duduk dikasurnya.

Sehun dengan sigap membantu Luhan yang terlihat kesusahan untuk duduk dengan kekuatannya sendiri. "Kau tadi pingsan karena terkunci di lift dan aku yang membawamu ke rumah sakit," jelas Sehun.

Tiba-tiba pikiran Luhan kembali melayang pada kejadian tersebut. Kejadian dimana tiba-tiba saja lift yang ia tumpangi mengeluarkan suara dentuman cukup keras dan sontak ia langsung menekan tombol untuk membuka pintu tersebut berkali-kali namun hasilnya nol besar karena pintu lift tersebut tak kunjung terbuka, bahkan lampu lift lah yang justru ikut padam saat itu. Luhan semakin panik dan ia beralih untuk menekan tombol alarm bantuan puluhan kali dan masih tak ada kemajuan apapun. Lama kelamaan kenangan buruk itu... kembali terputar layaknya film jadul diotaknya dan berhasil membuatnya merasakan bahwa ia sedang mengalami _deja vu_.

Luhan yang memang mengalami _Cleisiophobia_ —takut pada ruangan yang terkunci—langsung bereaksi tidak wajar. Tubuhnya dibanjiri keringat dingin, perutnya mual, dan kepalanya pusing tujuh keliling. Semuanya terlihat begitu abstrak dihadapan Luhan saat itu, lift yang terasa seakan-akan sedang digoncangkan dengan kecepatan ekstra; akibat kepalanya yang pusing, berhasil membuat Luhan kehilangan hampir seluruh kesadarannya.

Dengan segala kekuatan yang masih ia miliki, ia berteriak meminta tolong dan sebisa mungkin menggedor-gedor pintu besi tersebut dengan gumpalan tangannya. Hingga pada akhirnya Luhan menyerah dan ia pasrah jika ia harus mati saat itu juga. Tapi Tuhan berkata lain... disaat ia sudah ikhlas sepenuhnya jika ia harus mengakhiri perjalanannya di dunia saat itu juga sebersit cahaya langsung muncul entah dari mana. Luhan merasa bahwa kini tubuhnya sedang di guncang-guncang oleh seseorang dan tak lama kemudian seseorang itu merengkuhnya kedalam gendongan.

Luhan pikir ia sudah dilempar kesurga saat itu, untuk memastikannya ia membuka mata mati-matian dan ia... langsung melihat pemandangan garis rahang seorang lelaki yang begitu sempurna dan ia tersadar bahwa... pria itu Oh Sehun. Setelah itu semuanya menjadi gelap dan kini ia menemukan bahwa ia terbangun di rumah sakit dan wajah pertama yang ia lihat... juga Oh Sehun.

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis." Sehun beranjak dari duduknya dan kini ia duduk di tepi kasur Luhan; berhadapan langsung dengan gadis itu.

Luhan langsung kembali terlempar kedunia nyata begitu suara parau nan indah itu memasukki indera telinganya. Ia mengapus air matanya dengan lengan kanannya namun sialnya air mata itu tak kunjung berhenti, tangisannya justru semakin menjadi-jadi karena ingatan buruk mengenai masa lalunya kembali menghantuinya.

Luhan menjatuhkan pandangannya yang penuh kerapuhan tepat dimata Sehun. "Aku... aku takut..." lirih gadis itu, air matanya belum kunjung berhenti membobol dinding pertahanannya. Sehun memberanikan diri untuk menepuk-nepuk pundak Luhan agar gadis itu lebih tenang; dan lagi dengan menyesal harus Sehun akui bahwa ini hanya kepura-puraan semata.

"Kenapa kau takut? Kau aman disini bersamaku, Lu," ujar Sehun yang berusaha terlihat setulus mungkin. "Oh ayolah, berhenti menangis dan ceritakan semuanya padaku tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," bujuk Sehun. _"—teruslah menangis, karena aku bahagia melihatmu tersiksa seperti itu."_ Itulah yang sebenarnya ingin Sehun katakan namun ia hanya bisa mengungkapkan kalimat tersebut didalam hatinya.

Lama kelamaan Luhan mulai menghentikan tangisannya hanya saja ia masih sedikit terisak tanpa air mata. Ia kembali menatap tepat kemata Oh Sehun yang sedari tadi tak pernah sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya, dan Luhan baru tersadar... bahwa Oh Sehun si brengseklah yang berada dihadapannya saat ini. "Kau... pergi saja, aku sudah tidak apa-apa." Luhan langsung bertingkah kuat, berbeda dengan beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Aku rasa kau masih cukup lemah, Lu. Oh ya, bagaimana dengan bingkisan tadi pagi, kau suka?" tanya Sehun yang segera mencairkan suasana karena ia tidak boleh kalah begitu saja. Kali ini ia harus berhasil mendapatkan hati Luhan.

Mendengar perkataan Sehun barusan, otomatis ia teringat akan bingkisan–yang _well_ , Luhan akui cukup manis–yang ia terima tadi pagi dan juga... ciuman itu. "Hei, kenapa diam? Kau tidak suka ya?" Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan dengan tangan kanannya, membuat pandangan Luhan kini jatuh tepat di bola mata indah milik Sehun. Dengan sigap Luhan menepis tangan Sehun dari dagunya. "Lumayan," jawab Luhan enteng dan terlihat acuh.

"Sepertinya kau memang tidak menyukainya... padahal aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan maafku karena sudah lancang menciummu kemarin malam." Kini Sehun justru memasang tampang murungnya.

"Bahkan jika kau meminta maaf langsung padaku pagi tadi aku akan tetap tidak memaafkanmu, Tuan Sehun. Kau tahu, aku sangat benci dengan tipikal orang sepertimu," ujar Luhan terang-terangan. Nekat. Ya, ia sangat nekan 'kan? Berbicara selancang itu pada atasannya.

Sehun sebenarnya cukup geram dengan tingkah Luhan yang benar-benar susah ditaklukan ini, apalagi dengan terang-terangan gadis itu mengatakan ketidaksukaannya pada Sehun. Oh ayolah, harusnya wanita ini bereaksi kalau ia tak keberatan sama sekali dengan ciuman Sehun dan juga terpukau dengan bingkisah yang ia kirimkan tadi pagi, dengan begitu Sehun bisa lebih mudah melancarkan serangannya. Tapi kali ini Sehun memilih untuk megalah. "Oke, bagaimana kalau kau anggap pertolonganku yang kuberikan padamu siang ini sebagai ungkapan permintaan maafku?"

"Ah, jadi kau tidak tulus menolongku? Kenapa tidak kau biarkan aku mati saja didalam lift itu?" Luhan lagi-lagi dengan jelas menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya pada Sehun.

" _Hei, sebenarnya aku juga ingin membiarkanmu mati di dalam sana, tapi dendamku pada ibu jalangmu itu belum terbalaskan."_ Sehun membatin geram, tapi lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa menutupi semuanya dengan topeng malaikat andalannya. " _Anni_ , aku tulus. _Jinjja_."

"Tapi aku tidak merasa begitu, anehnya. Kau terlihat terpaksa melakukan semua ini." Luhan menatap ke arah Sehun penuh selidik. _"—feelingmu ternyata cukup kuat, Nona,"_ sahut Sehun lagi dalam hatinya.

"Jadi, kapan kau mau pergi dari sini? Atau aku saja yang pergi?" Luhan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melepaskan jarum selang infus yang terpasang ditangannya. "Hei, kau mau kemana?" alis pria itu berkerut.

"Kemanapun, yang penting tidak di dekatmu. Ah ya, walaupun aku tidak begitu suka denganmu, tapi aku cukup tahu diri karena kau sudah menyelamatkanku. Jadi, terimakasih." Luhan mengucapkan terimakasih dengan gaya angkuhnya. Tentu saja berhasil membuat Sehun hanya bisa menggeram dalam hati.

Akhirnya Sehun lagi-lagi memilih untuk mengalah, ia beranjak dari duduknya. "Oke, aku yang akan pergi. Semoga kau lekas sembuh." Ia memaksakan dirinya untuk bisa tersenyum setulus mungkin. Oh ayolah, bahkan Sehun sedang menahan dirinya habis-habisan untuk tidak mendorong gadis ini dikasurnya dan memperkosanya dengan ganas.

Sehun kembali mengeluarkan seringaian yang sejak tadi mati-matian ia tahan begitu ia sudah keluar dari UGD yang sangat besar itu, "Sebentar lagi... ya, aku yakin sebentar lagi kau tidak akan mampu menghindar dari pesonaku seperti saat ini, Xi Luhan."

.

.

.

Jongin sedang memeriksa pekerjaannya melalu tablet putih yang selalu menemaninya kemanapun ia pergi itu. Suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar lalu ditutup dengan kasar pula berhasil mengganggu konsentrasi Jongin dan ia hanya bisa menghela nafas saja karena ia sudah terbiasa menghadapi situasi seperti ini.

"Jongin, siapkan satu buah kamar untukku sekarang juga. Cari wanita yang hebat bermain diatas ranjang selama apapun aku mau, _but virgin_ , oke?" Sehun menghempaskan jasnya begitu saja begitu ia masuk kedalam ruangannya dan langsung menjatuhkan bokongnya di kursi singgasana tersebut.

" _Ya!_ Tiga puluh menit lagi kita ada rapat, bodoh!" protes Jongin yang masih duduk ditempatnya.

Sehun menatap malas kearah Jongin. "Aku tidak peduli, aku mau melakukan itu sekarang!"

"Ada apa lagi, huh? Aku tahu kau sedang emosi saat ini."

"Kau memang paling mengerti diriku, Jongin. Kau tahu, lagi-lagi aku ditolak oleh anak jalang itu!" emosi Sehun kembali menjadi-jadi saat ia mengingat bagaimana Luhan mengusirnya.

Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat Sehun yang emosi karena mendapat penolakan seperti itu. Jongin tahu betul bagaimana perangai temannya itu. Ingin merendahkan tapi tidak ingin direndahkan. Egois, _right?_ "Sudah kuduga, Nona Xi tidak semudah itu untuk ditaklukan."

"Bagaimana bisa ia masih menolakku seperti itu? Bahkan semalam aku rela menciumnya lebih dulu, lalu pagi tadi aku mengirimnya bingkisan seperti itu. Aku juga sudah meminta maaf tapi dengan wajah datarnya itu ia mengusirku." Sehun melemparkan sebuah miniatur yang tadinya berdiri tegak di atas mejanya ke sembarang arah.

"Tidak selamanya pesonamu itu berlaku pada semua gadis, Sehun. Percaya padaku, mereka–wanita maksudku, tidak serendah yang kau bayangkan. Mereka sebenarnya punya sisi kuat dalam diri mereka yang apabila dikeluarkan bisa justru menindas kita." Peringat Jongin.

Akan tetapi bukan Oh Sehun namanya jika ia mudah menerima nasehat dari orang lain. " _Anni_ , dimataku sampai kapanpun kaum wanita tidak lebih baik daripada seonggok sampah," ujar Sehun tajam.

.

.

.

Dengan wajah murung Baekhyun keluar dari lift yang membawanya turun ke lobby dari ruangan kerjanya di lantai enam. Suasana mendung sore ini benar-benar sesuai dengan suasana hatinya yang tak kalah mendung dengan awan-awan diluar sana.

Begitu kaki rampingnya melangkah keluar dari pintu utama gedung pencakar langit berdominasi kaca tersebut rambutnya langsung berterbangan diterpa angin. Namun Baekhyun tak memperdulikan surai indahnya yang tengah terombang-ambing mengikuti arah angin, ia hanya terus melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa tujuan.

Kebetulan hari ini gadis itu tak mengendarai kereta mesih berwarna merah kesayangannya tersebut karena kini mobilnya sedang berada di bengkel sehingga ia terpaksa menggunakan kendaraan umum selama tiga hari kedepan.

Saat Baekhyun sudah hampir sampai di halte bus, suara dentuman musik mencuri perhatiannya. Ia menolehkan wajahnya ke arah kanan—seberang jalan, dimana terdapat sebuah klub malam yang cukup berkelas dikawasan Gangnam ini.

Baekhyun terlihat terpaku sebentar ditempatnya sembari berperang dengan dirinya sendiri, haruskah ia masuk kedalam sana atau tidak? Well, Baekhyun sudah lama tak berkunjung ke klub malam karena ada sesuatu yang ia hindari.

Akhirnya Baekhyun memantapkan hatinya untuk masuk kedalam klub malam tersebut, mengabaikan beberapa kemungkinan yang mungkin bisa membahayakan dirinya sendiri dilain waktu. Baekhyun menunggu lampu penyebrangan jalan berwarna hijau setelah itu perlahan-lahan ia menyebrangi jalan raya dibalik langit Gangnam yang sudah mulai menggelap karena matahari sudah turun ke tempat peristirahatannya.

Baekhyun menunjukkan kartu tanda penduduknya; membuktikan bahwa ia sudah cukup umur untuk masuk ke klub malam tersebut. Setelah itu ia langsung memilih salah satu kursi di meja bar tersebut dan memesan segelas cocktail. Ya, Baekhyun rasa ia tidak seharusnya mengkonsumsi alkohol saat ini walaupun ia sangat membutuhkan cairan dengan rasa menyengat itu saat ini.

Dentuman musik-musik dance yang sedang hits akhir-akhir ini dan diberi sedikit sentuhan tambahan oleh DJ tampan yang sedang asik memainkan piringan hitam dan beberapa alat musik elektronik dihadapannya ditemani oleh dua orang gadis berpakaian super minim yang meliuk-liukkan tubuh moleknya disebelah DJ itu.

Baekhyun tak tertarik sama sekali untuk ikut dansa di lantai bermotif seperti catur tersebut, ia lebih memilih untuk menyeruput gelas cocktail keduanya sembari duduk menyandarkan kedua sikutnya yang kini sedang memangku wajah cantiknya diatas meja bar.

Disaat semua orang sedang berteriak bahagia merasakan euforia akibat pengaruh dari alkohol dan musik dansa yang bertentum sana sini, Baekhyun justru terlihat mulai mengeluarkan buli bulir bening yang selalu menjadi pengiring kesedihannya selama ini ditempatnya.

Cukup. Baekhyun rasa ia benar-benar membutuhkan alkohol saat ini agar ia bisa segera melupakan bayangan-bayangan kejadian yang ingin ia lupakan agar ia bisa kembali hidup tenang seperti dahulu.

"Beri aku dua gelas whiski dengan alkohol tinggi," ujar Baekhyun putus asa pada seorang bartender dengan tubuh semampai tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian sang bartender menyerahkan dua gelas whiski sesuai pesanan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun menegak whiski gelas pertamanya sekali minum. Gadis itu lalu mengernyitkan wajahnya saat ia merasakan alkohol itu menarik bagian dalam tenggorokannya—hal yang wajar dirasakan saat meminum alkohol.

Setelah menghabiskan gelas pertamanya Baekhyun merasa sedikit demi sedikit beban yang ia pikul dipundaknya sejak istirahat makan siang tadi mulai terasa ringan.

Tapi sialnya ia masih mengingat kejadian tersebut dan tak bisa menahan lelehan air matanya yang justru semakin deras begitu ia menegak cairan memabukkan tersebut.

 _[Flashback]_

Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya dikasur dengan pakaian bagusnya; ia terlihat seperti akan pergi keluar. Ya, Baekhyun tadinya berencana untuk berkencan dengan kekasihnya yang sudah dua tahun belakangan ini berkencan dengannya. Namun tiba-tiba saja pria itu memberitahunya lewat pesan singkat bahwa mereka terpaksa harus membatalkan rencana kencan mereka malam ini karena kekasihnya itu sedang sakit. Jujur, Baekhyun kecewa, karena ini adalah hari jadi mereka yang ke dua puluh empat bulan tapi pria itu justru membatalkan kencan mereka tiba-tiba. Padahal tadinya Baekhyun sudah menghayalkan kencan romantis yang akan ia lewatkan bersama pria kesayangannya tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian ponsel berwarna putih yang berada di genggaman tangan kirinya berdering. Baekhyun mendapati nama Luhan kini terpancar dari layar ponselnya. Ya, junior sekaligus teman dekatnya tersebut meneleponnya.

"Yeoboseyo..." jawab Baekhyun tanpa semangat.

" _Sunbae, kau sedang apa?"_ tanya Luhan dari seberang sana.

"Aku tidak sedang apa-apa, hanya bersantai dikamar. _Wae?_ " tanya Baekhyun balik.

" _Mau menemaniku pergi ke pesta ulang tahun teman SHS ku tidak? Chanyeol juga datang, apa ia tak memberitahumu?"_

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut mendengar perkataan Luhan barusan. Oh ayolah, mengapa tiba-tiba Luhan berkata seperti itu? Bukankah Chanyeol sedang sakit? "Chanyeol? Bukankah ia sedang sakit? Ia tadi mengabariku dan membatalkan kencan kami malam ini," tanya Baekhyun keheranan. Ya, kekasih Baekhyun adalah Chanyeol, mereka mulai dekat sejak mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya diperlombaan piano antar kampus saat masih menjadi mahasiswa dahulu.

" _Sakit? Hahaha, kau lucu sekali, Sunbae. Ia bahkan terlihat begitu bersemangat berangkat ke pesta ulang tahun ini. Baru saja ia pergi, aku berencana menyusul tapi aku malas pergi sendiri,"_ jawab Luhan. Terdengar helaan nafas dari seberang sana.

Baekhyun bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Apa mungkin Chanyeol membohonginya? Oh ayolah, selama ini Chanyeol tidak pernah bersikap aneh seperti ini. Pria itu bahkan selalu kegirangan setiap Baekhyun mengajaknya berkencan.

Baekhyun terdiam, seketika ia menyadari suatu hal yang janggal saat ini. Ya, Chanyeol baru saja membohonginya dan jujur Baekhyun kecewa. "Bagaimana, kau mau menemaniku tidak?" tanya Luhan lagi karena Baekhyun tak kunjung menjawab ajakannya.

"Oke, aku ikut. Dimana pestanya?" Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengiyakan ajakan Luhan untuk melihat apa yang Chanyeol lakukan sebenarnya. Karena jujur, perasaannya tidak enak.

"Di _Klub_ _Verde_ yang di Seoul. Kau siap-siap saja, _Sunbae_. Aku akan menjemputmu sekarang juga," ujar Luhan terakhir kalinya sebelum memutuskan sambungan panggilan mereka.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Luhan kini sudah sampai diklub malam dimana pesta diselenggarakan. Luhan menunjukkan undangannya pada _security_ setelah itu mereka dipersilahkan untuk masuk keruangan VIP klub tersebut karena kebetulan teman Luhan yang sedang berulang tahun adalah anak dari salah satu konglongmerat di Korea Selatan. Kim Junmyeon—anak dari pemilik Hyundai Dept. Store.

Keadaan ruangan pesta terlihat begitu mewah dengan bau alkohol yang cukup tercium dimana-mana. Banyak muda mudi seusia mereka kini sedang berjingkat-jingkat diatas lantai dansa tersebut dengan sebuah gelas berisi cairan berwarna kuning kecokelatan itu ditangan mereka.

Begitu masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut, mata Baekhyun langsung berpendar kemana-mana, dengan satu tujuan, mencari keberadaan Chanyeol. Luhan bilang, pria itu mengenakan jaket kulit berwarna hitam yang dipadukan dengan celana jeans dan kaos putih. Tapi sudah sekitar lima menit matanya menjelajah kemana-mana ia tak juga menemukkan keberadaan Chanyeol.

"Myeonnie, selamat ulang tahun! _Aigoo_ , kau semakin cantik dibalik balutan dress bertabur _swarovski_ ini. _Jinjja yeoppoda_!" puji Luhan yang kini menghampiri Junmyeon sang empu pesta malam ini, tak lupa gadis itu menarik Baekhyun untuk ikut menghampiri Junmyeon.

Junmyeon tersenyum bangga mendengar pujian dari Luhan, gadis dengan sentukan make up glamour itupun kini mengibaskan rambutnya membuat kalung berliannya yang mengkilap itu terpampang sempurna. " _Ya!_ _Daebak_... sebenarnya berapa banyak berlian yang kau milikki, eo? Ini benar-benar menakjubkan!" pekik Luhan kegirangan saat melihat kilapan kalung berlian yang melingkar manis di leher jenjang milik Junmyeon.

"Ini adalah salah satu hadiah dari ayahku, menakjubkan bukan? Asal kau tahu, ini bahkan lebih mahal dari mobilmu," ujar Junmyeon; yang mulai memamerkan kekayaannya tanpa malu. Luhan hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kebiasaan pamer Junmyeon yang semakin hari semakin parah saja. Namun ia tak pernah mengambil pusing sedikitpun dengan sifat pamer temannya ini karena sebenarnya Junmyeon adalah pribadi yang baik dan mau bergaul dengan siapapun.

"Oh ya, kenapa kau tidak datang bersama Chanyeol?" Baekhyun yang sedari tadi masih sibuk mencari keberadaan Chanyeol di ruangan tersebut padangannya teralihkan pada Junmyeon yang tiba-tiba menyebut nama pujaan hatinya itu.

"Tadinya aku berencana untuk tidak datang karena besok aku harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk berangkat ke China, namun atasanku mengabarkan bahwa penerbangan kami diundur menjadi penerbangan dini hari, jadi aku putuskan saja untuk datang. Kau tahu aku ini semua karena aku merindukanmu!" ujar Luhan yang kini sedang asik tertawa riang bersama Junmyeon.

"Lalu sekarang dimana Chanyeol?" Baekhyun akhirnya buka suara. Bahkan ia lupa mengucapkan selamat pada Junmyeon karena terlalu sibuk mencari keberadaan kekasihnya itu.

Junmyeon mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu, seingatku ia tadi sedang berkumpul dengan para pria disebelah sana." Gadis itu menunjuk kearah meja yang kini diduduki oleh sekitar enam orang pria yang sedang asik bersulang.

"Ah, tidak-tidak. Terakhir aku melihatnya berbincang dengan Gayoung saat gadis itu datang," lanjut Suho.

Jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang saat ia mendengar nama tersebut terlontar dari mulut Suho. Gayoung, Moon Gayoung. Ya, Baekhyun tahu betul siapa gadis itu. Ia adalah mantan pacar terakhir Chanyeol sebelum pria itu berkencan dengannya saat ini. Baekhyun semakin mencium ketidak beresan disini. Perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak.

Luhan yang menyadari bahwa kini Baekhyun sedang gelisah langsung mengusap punggung Baekhyun sembari berbisik, "Percayalah, Chanyeol hanya mencintaimu. Bertemu dengan mantan pacarnya tidak akan berhasil membuatnya berpaling darimu barang sedikitpun. Percaya padaku."

Baekhyun menatap lurus kearah mata Luhan dan ia tidak menemukkan kebohongan serta keraguan apapun terpancar dari gadis yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu. _Well_ , setidaknya mendengar perkataan tulus Luhan barusan berhasil membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang.

.

.

.

Sudah sekitar dua puluh menit Baekhyun duduk ditempat ini dan ia tidak menikmati pesta ini sama sekali. Sedari tadi ia hanya menyeruput minumannya dan sesekali mencicip makanan ringan yang tersedia di meja bundar tersebut. Sampai saat ini ia masih tidak juga menemukkan keberadaan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun akhirnya memilih untuk kekamar mandi karena tiba-tiba saja ia merasa ingin buang air kecil. Setelah pamit sebentar pada Luhan, Baekhyun langsung menuju ke kamar mandi yang berada di sudut kiri ruangan tersebut. Ya, ruangan VIP ini juga memiliki toilet tersendiri didalam ruangan.

Baekhyun mendorong pintu berwarna abu-abu yang diberi sedikit sentuhan garis-garis abstrak untuk mempercantiknya. Didalam kamar mandi tersebut terdapat tiga bilik kamar mandi yang masing-masing bilik berukuran cukup besar.

Baekhyun hendak memasukki bilik paling kiri karena bilik tengah pintunya tertutup, namun tidak begitu rapat; sepertinya sedang ada yang memakai, namun langkahnya terhenti saat samar-samar ia mendengar desahan dari seorang wanita yang terdengar cukup jelas.

"Eunghh... lebih cepathh... sayang..." begitulah sekiranya yang tertangkap di telinga Baekhyun. Lalu bunyi kecupan demi kecupanpun menyusul setelahnya.

Awalnya Baekhyun tidak ingin menghiraukan lenguhan kenikmatan yang sedang dikeluarkan oleh dua insan yang pastinya sedang bercumbu dibilik sebelahnya tersebut, namun tubuhnya membeku begitu ia mendengar desahan lanjutan dari sang wanita. "Park Chanyeol... aahh... teruss... ya disitu sayanghhh..."

Tubuh Baekhyun langsung bergetar setengah mati begitu ia mendengar nama kekasihnya yang sedari tadi ia cari keberadaannya tersebut didesahkan sesensual itu oleh sang gadis. Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk buang air kecil dan kini kakinya beralih untuk berjalan mendekat ke arah bilik yang mengeluarkan desahan tersebut.

Dengan tangan bergetar, Baekhyun mendorong sedikit demi sedikit pintu yang tidak dikunci tersebut dan saat pintunya sudah terbuka setengah bagian, Baekhyun dapat melihat jelas bahwa kini terdapat sepasang manusia yang sedang bercumbu panas didalam sana.

Sang wanita terlihat sedang duduk mengangkang diatas kloset duduk tersebut dengan rok mini yang sudah terangkat hingga pinggang juga kaos tanpa lengan berwarna merah tersebut yang kini sudah tanggal dari tubuhnya menyisakan gadis itu hanya dengan sebuah bra berwarna hitam yang sudah melorot kebawah sehingga dua buah payudara sintal itu menyembul keluar dan terlihat bercak-bercak kemerahan di sekitar payudara gadis itu.

Begitupun dengan pria dengan tinggi semampai dengan surai hitam berpotongan rapi yang sedang berdiri membelakangi Baekhyun saat ini. Bahkan hanya melihat tampak belakangnya saja Baekhyun sudah yakin seribu persen bahwa itu adalah Chanyeol, kekasihnya yang membatalkan kencan mereka malam ini dengan alasan sakit padahal nyatanya pria itu sedang bercumbu dengan mantan pacarnya di klub malam.

Baekhyun tak bisa menahan lelehan air matanya begitu melihat Chanyeol yang dengan nikmatnya menggerakan pinggulnya dan menghentakkan inti tubuhnya kedalam vagina milik Gayoung yang sudah berlumuran cairan cinta mereka tersebut. Oh lihatlah, Bahkan kini tangan besar milik Chanyeol kembali meremas dada Gayoung; yang Baekhyun aku jauh lebih besar daripada miliknya.

Saat Chanyeol mulai kembali meraup ganas bibir Gayoung dengan posisi yang masih sama seperti tadi, Baekhyun baru bisa menggerakan lidahnya yang tadi terasa kelu. "Park Chanyeol... kau brengsek!" lirih gadis itu sembari membuka lebar-lebar pintu bilik kamar mandi yang kini sudah dibanjiri oleh cairan cinta milik Chanyeol dan Gayoung, entah sudah berapa lama mereka bergumul di bilik kamar mandi ini.

Chanyeol menghentikan gerakkan pinggulnya serta menjauhkan bibirnya dari Gayoung begitu ia mendengar lirihan dari suara yang begitu familiar ditelinganya. Suara yang selalu mengisinya dengan celotehan-celotehan selama dua tahun belakangan ini.

"Byun... Baekhyun?" Chanyeol yang terlihat tidak dalam kesadaran yang normal menyipitkan matanya untuk memastikan sosok wanita yang sedang berlinangan air mata dihadapannya saat ini adalah Baekhyun.

.

" _ **And this is what I'll say if I had any words**_

 _ **Wish we hadn't messed up, now your heart is with hers**_

 _ **And I know that your love wasn't here to stay**_

 _ **I gave you all of mine but you gave it away**_

 _ **And now you're the one who hurts**_

 _ **You had to love someone else"**_

 **Here's To Us – Ellie Goulding**

.

"Kau benar-benar jahat, Chanyeol. Aku kecewa padamu!" Baekhyun tak tahan lagi untuk tetap tinggal ditempat itu. Ia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan membanting pintu toilet tersebut dengan keras saat ia sudah benar-benar keluar dari kamar mandi bernuansa abu-abu tersebut.

Dan sejak itulah... hubungannya dengan Chanyeol retak dan tak kunjung membaik meskipun enam bulan sudah berlalu...

.

.

 **T B C**

.

.

 _ **#PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER**_

" _ **Ya, aku menjemputmu karena aku ingin mengajakmu berangkat bersama. Apa aku terlalu frontal?"**_

" _ **Ternyata kau menganggapku serendah itu. Sayang sekali, padahal aku begitu tertarik padamu,"**_

" _ **Itu semua masa lalu, Sehun-ah. Apa masih belum cukup waktu delapan belas tahun untuk bisa merelakan semuanya?"**_

" _ **Terserah, semua orang di dunia ini memang sama, hanya bisa menyalahkan orang lain,"**_

.

.

Hei, bertemu lagi denganku di series yang satu ini. Kelamaan ya kali ini updatenya? Sorry deh kkkk

Yap, mungkin chapter ini memang fokusnya terbagi antara HunHan dengan ChanBaek. Terus di chapter ini juga lebih banyak membahas ke masa lalu karna aku mau jelasin keambiguan antara para tokoh biar kedepannya tidak membingungkan kalian saat konflik utama mulai menyerang. Tapi chapter-chapter selanjutnya bakal lebih menjurus kekejadian di masa sekarang kok, dan tentu saja HunHan sebagai main cast yang memiliki peran dominan.

Untuk yang nungguin KaiSoo... sabar yah, karena bom waktu buat mereka belum meledak nih(?) Mungkin di next mereka muncul hihi #spoiler

Oh ya, aku berencana buat kasih preview next chap disetiap ending chapternya nih, gimana, deal?

 **Fast Update? Review dong makanya! Thankschuu!**


End file.
